Sinful Kisses
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Keeping secrets is bad. Cheating on your boyfriend with his sister is worse. How low can a captain go? Can he be forgiven for what he did to the Kurosaki family, can he step up to his mistakes? Does Ichigo have his own dark secret that can't be forgiven?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **Just letting people know ahead of time, though it is mentioned in the story, this is about seven years ahead.**  


* * *

**

**Chapter 01**

**Sinful Kisses**

**Now –**

He hated himself.

They were there in his partner's room, in the darkness of the corner where the bed was still placed where little moonlight could not touch their faces. Both of them were exhausted from rolling around in bed with one another, engulfing in their old battle of heat and ice to make their own steam. At this very moment though, the dominant male was resting peacefully, and the submissive male sat in the upper corner of the bed. For the past month, the latter of the pair had a very dark secret that he could not even live with, a secret that grew bigger each time he looked at the former. How could he have done such an unfaithful thing to the man that he had been with for a little over six months—they came close for a year, but were official for six months. The man that he was with for so long was undeniably blind and completely loyal to his one partner, and it tore the unfaithful one into shreds. It was a miracle itself to have his partner to keep silent about their seeing each other, until he could build some confidence to be with someone of the same gender. However, he was asked by his tall partner why he would be ashamed of being public with him, and this was what allowed them to be publicly known, but they would not show their love publicly.

"I'm so sorry Kurosaki," he whispered quietly, curling into a ball in the corner, hiding his face. "I really am."

His orange-haired partner stirred awake at the words spoke since he had become a light sleeper when he began sharing his small bed with him. Large callused hands flexed slowly to show his stirring, and soon enough, soft tired chocolate brown hues revealed themselves to the world. He shifted around to feel for the smaller one, but became alert when not feeling him at his side, so he looked around with concern. All alarms settled down when seeing how his partner was shrinking in the corner as if something was eating at him while he shivered. A hand came out to him, softly caressing his silky white colored hair that was not so spiky after tossing and turning around in the bed. The small pale form jumped and jolted at the touch, revealing wide turquoise hues with tears trying to fall from his face that he was fighting. For quite some time, it was obvious that he had been hiding something from him, but he pretended to not notice to protect the other. Everyone said that ignorance was bliss; he tried to stay considerate to that still arrogant part of his smaller half, and pray that he would be told soon.

"Hey, what's wrong Toushirou?" The larger one slowly sit up against the wall next to him. "Are you okay?"  
"I-I'm fine." He quickly wiped his eyes to make sure he did not shed a single tear in front of this man.  
Again, he knew that was not the truth, but could only stay obedient. "Well, if you're sure about it."  
"Just tired, that's all." To make him not suspicious, he leaned against him. "I'm, a little cold too."  
"What do you expect when you're nearly naked outside the covers?" He scooted him closer.  
Indeed, all he had on was his partner's shirt. "I expect you to keep me warm, that's what."  
"Don't tempt me for another round, you're exhausted." His lips pressed against his head.  
"Ichigo…" Hitsugaya Toushirou whispered against him. "You know that I… um…"

"Hey, I love you too." Kurosaki Ichigo knew that he had a hard time saying it.  
Hearing this hurt the captain, but it made him feel safe at the same time. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome, taichou." He grinned, kissing the side of his face. "Now get some rest, okay?"  
"No…" Toushirou forced himself to sorely move around and sit on his partner's pelvis. "Once more…"  
This had him laugh softly in turn. "You want to go another round? But you're so sore, little man."  
"I have to go back to Seireitei tomorrow. You should stay away… for at least a week."  
Hurt by this, he pushed his emotions aside. "Of course, anything you want."

The negative emotions that were pushed aside did not go unnoticed by the captain, but this man would at least respect his wishes. It was not that Ichigo should stay away for a week to keep others off their backs about their relationship since almost everyone knew about it, but about something else. He needed to have a little space between them so he could place the past behind him so that he could be good enough for this man. They have known each other for seven years now, and the only reason why Ichigo stayed in the clinic with his family, was that they needed him as much as he did. However, Toushirou did his utmost best to keep away from the family now that he tried to sneak over during the night, or when he was alone. All he wanted when he was on Earth was to have Kurosaki Ichigo pay attention to him, and only him; no one else could have him during that time. As a matter of fact, he would secretly get jealous if he so much as saw the carrot top with someone else, conversing with them, laughing with them, anything. Though he knew that he had no reason to worry about betrayal—he did not have to worry about him being unfaithful.

The larger of the two groaned tiredly as the other straddle him in hopes of arousal for one last round. "You know, you're cute when you're determined like this. It makes you _almost_ more desirable, if possible."  
"I-I'm not cute—how many times do I have to tell you I'm not cute?!" His cheeks were tinted a light red color, and his entire face soon turned the same shade. "Just for that, I don't even want to do this now."  
He chuckled softly at the defensive captain. "I'm sorry, you're a very handsome little man." That was something that he would call him, little man, and Toushirou did not object. "But if you want to sleep—"  
"No." Toushirou replied sharply with a quickly tongue. "I want to be made love to, right now." It was a little embarrassing for him to say, but he was taught to say what he wanted. "Perhaps even until sunrise…"  
A brow raised to this suggestion though, "as great as that sounds, your body can't handle that much, and I don't think mine can take one position for so long." He smiled sadly. "Is this break-up sex, Toushirou?"

"W-What? No! I just…" Said captain did not know how to explain. "I don't know, forget I said anything."

"You want me to stay away from Soul Society for a while?" Once Ichigo asked this, his partner looked at him apologetically. Toushirou always appreciated how he would catch on, but it hurt to admit to him when what he said was sometimes—if always, on target. "Okay then, I'll back off until you come back for me." It sounded reasonable to a certain point; Ichigo did not want Toushirou to feel like he was crowding him in any way. "So in exchange for my generous offer, we'll do any position I can think of until sunrise, fair?"

Toushirou glared at him.

"You, are a wicked, vile man."

It was silently agreed upon as the captain undid Ichigo's pants to get him inside of his entrance, and there was no objections when noticing that he was being demanding. Based on Toushirou's determination though, it would seem that they were going to start sitting in each other's arms first. What he did not know was that his pale little body was going to be up the walls and against his desk—perhaps _other_ styles too. As the submissive one began to attempt doing all of the work for the exhausted partner, the latter brought a hand out to tease and fondle what arousal parts that were poking through his shirt. This had instantly frustrated from his concentration being broken, Toushirou fidgeted around and leaned forth against Ichigo's chest. He hated the carrot top when he would do this; let him do what he wanted and how he wanted it, only to have it turned around on him. Just for one night, he wanted to do half of the work and not leave everything to his stronger half, and it made him frown with disappointment. Ichigo, on the other hand, knew that Toushirou was trying to please him, but did not know that he wanted to do it in return.

"We can share the pleasure Toushirou." Ichigo spoke softly. "I just want you to feel good too."

This had the small one stop for the moment, hesitant to continue, "Kurosaki…"  
"Yes, taichou?" Another thing between them, it tended to be annoying.  
"Please… don't ever leave me, for something I did." He whispered.  
Ichigo frowned, "what did you do that you think is so bad?"

"N-Nothing," he was treading on thin ice, he would have to confess if he continued. "W-Wait, let me go to the bathroom first." Ichigo threw his head back in disbelief at the killjoy. "Sorry, I'll be right back, Ichigo."

"No, no, take your time! If I fall asleep, it's your fault!" Once the captain was up and out, he laid back.

Toushirou did as he said he would, he went to the bathroom down the hall to take care of his business, and eventually came out. As he opened the door, Ichigo's sarcastic younger sister was in front of him, causing him to prickle at the sight of her. She was the reason why he would come at nights to spend time with her brother, she was why he always felt so guilty with him. Last month when everyone's opinions were getting to him, he went to the closest woman he could find, and became the dominant partner. It was somewhat alright, what with her being eighteen now, until after sleeping together did he remember that eighteen years old still meant she was a child. He could not look at her without hating himself for betraying his _boyfriend_ with someone else, who was a family member… and of the opposite gender. If there was anything that could have been worse, it may have been sleeping with his father, but no, this was much worse. Who in their right mind would find the closest person who was completely infatuated with them, and use it to their advantage to feel what it was like to be dominant.

"Toushirou… I need to talk to you about something." She whispered quietly to him.  
The captain looked away, disgusted. "If it's about last month, Karin-san, I don't want to hear it."  
"But this is important!" Kurosaki Karin shuttered for her loudness. "I really need to tell you something, I—"  
"I'm with your brother." Toushirou clenched his fist. "What I did with you that night was a mistake."  
"Yeah, I know that. But Toushirou, this is _really_ important. You see, I'm actually—"

"Goodnight, Karin-san." With that, he returned to Ichigo's bedroom.

Hitsugaya Toushirou, cheated on his boyfriend, Kurosaki Ichigo; he cheated on him with not just _anyone_, but with one of his younger twin sisters, Kurosaki Karin, who was head over heels in love with him.

"You took your time," Ichigo mused at the white-haired male entered the room, who was locking the door behind him while frowning. "What's wrong Toushirou, you don't look happy." He sat up tiredly, only to have the child prodigy climb up onto the bed to embrace the male. "Did Karin say something you didn't like?" The captain stiffened when hearing her name. "I heard her yelling in the hall, I almost thought it was because you were only wearing one of my shirts." His hand came up to caress his head softly. "It's okay."

"I'm tired, Ichigo…" He nuzzled against him tiredly. "Can we go to sleep now?"  
"Sleep? You wanted to 'make love until sunrise,' remember?" His voice was gentle.  
"I know I did… sorry, but, I don't feel like it anymore." Toushirou nuzzled against him.  
Ichigo kissed the top of his head, "alright, alright, whatever you want. Goodnight."  
The captain laid on top of the other, and began to fall asleep. "…goodnight…"

* * *

"Hey son, listen to this, it's your horoscope for this week! _ Don't worry about what other people think—do what feels right! If there's outrage, that could just mean you're doing right. In any case, you should be having fun, no matter what!_ Looks like you're going to have a good week, huh? Hitsugaya-taichou's going to stay for the week I bet." Ichigo's idiotic two-faced father, known as Kurosaki Isshin, grinned slyly. "Oh! Let's look for his horoscope too!" He was purposely not paying attention to the fact that Toushirou was coming down the stairs right now, dressed in appropriate clothing. "Ah, found it. _That friend who never fails to get you to do something no one else ever could? They're at it again—and you won't mind it a bit. You may even do some instigating yourself, this time out. Be sure to be honest to that special someone in your life though, you might regret it otherwise!_ That sounded a little more threatening… didn't it?"

"You're dreaming, old man." Ichigo stated, drinking his coffee with only his boxers and pants on, no shirt.  
Isshin attempted to smack him on the head, but it was dodged. "Hah! You're my son alright! Still swift—"  
In one second, he tipped his father's chair, causing him to fall back. "Don't talk to me about being a son."  
"Why are you still mad at me?!" He then saw Toushirou. "Hitsugaya-taichou, tell Ichigo to be nice to me!!!"

Toushirou tensed lightly when he was announced to the family who was eating breakfast at the table together. There was a seat next to Ichigo that was empty and waiting just for him, so he quietly came over to join them… since they were like family to him. Karin sat across from him, frowning as she really wanted to talk to the captain before he returned to Soul Society today, and Yuzu sat next to her. Ichigo pointed at the former twin sister with his silverware, telling her to be nice to Toushirou who was exhausted from his tossing and turning in his sleep. Then the two foolish ones of the family began sobbing; Yuzu begging her father to get a cot for Toushirou to sleep on so he would not be so uncomfortable, Isshin sadly agreed. It annoyed Ichigo to know that this thing his father was doing was only a mask for his daughters, but he knew better, ever since the war. Memories began flooding through Ichigo's head from back then when he had to save Kuchiki Rukia… when he had to save Inoue Orihime—being manipulated by Aizen Sousuke. The carrot top snapped with blind rage and raised his fist to slam it into the table to vent his frustration of being used as a puppet since birth, but Toushirou grabbed his hand.

"Calm down, what is it?" The captain frowned; he was used to these episodes of his. "What's wrong."  
"Nothing… just, thinking of that bastard and what he said to me." He lowered his hand down. "Sorry."  
Toushirou sighed and released him. "That was years ago, grow up and put that behind you already."  
This caused him to snort at the cocky little attitude. "You could use some _growing_ too, Toushirou."  
"Don't make me hit you so early in the day." All of his attention went to breakfast in front of him.

Ichigo smiled at him in a soft manner, thankful that he seemed better than last night when he seemed a little shaken up. He knew that Karin must have said something to make him feel a little disturbed for some reason, but the two were like siblings in his eyes. His attention then went to his own plate of food, he knew how he had to eat it before it got cold, so he inhaled the meal with a grin. Toushirou rolled his eyes at the fool who made a world record of eating their breakfast to fast, but Yuzu giggled, so it was okay. His eyes caught glimpse of Karin still watching him with that same expression still, and this forced him to pretend that she did not exist at the table. He was not going to have a conversation with her if it had to involve that night last month when he had an affair with her. Even though it was a one-night stand with her while Ichigo was working late, it was enough to scar him and remain loyal. If Ichigo ever found out that Toushirou slept with his little sister, he might never trust him again—or worse, want to separate.

"Toushirou-kun, are you going back after dinner?" Kurosaki Yuzu asked innocent, spoon in hand.  
"What?" Said captain looked at her, then realized what she said. "Oh, yes, I am as a matter of fact."  
"Good, maybe Ichigo can buy some condoms, can Shinigami get each other pregnant?" Karin glared.  
Her brother choked on his glass of milk, set it down, and scolded her. "Karin! That was inappropriate!"  
"So what? Is it possible a male Shinigami can get another male Shinigami pregnant?" She questioned.  
"No, it is the same as humans. As you know, Shinigami and humans can produce." Toushirou answered.

Ichigo grumbled at this. "Great… remind me of being a half-breed why don't you?" He sat up slowly to stretch out his body. "I don't know what's going on, but you better shape up Karin. A college or university isn't going to take that attitude of yours." His plates were gathered and he placed them in the sink quietly. There was a knock on the door, irritating him a bit, yet still came over to open the door. "Hello Renji."

"Whoa, are we cranky this morning?" Abarai Renji grinned widely. "Can we talk in private, please?"  
"Why? So you can tell me that you finally got laid? Man or woman, top or bottom?" He grinned in return.  
"N-Not so loud!" The lieutenant grabbed him and brought him outside, closing the door behind them.  
"Uh-oh, I wonder if Ichi-nii is cheating on you." Karin scowled at the captain that was as tall as her.  
Toushirou would not care if he did, but knew better. "Unlike myself, Kurosaki Ichigo is a loyal man."  
"And for a while, so were you, right Toushirou?" She then dismissed herself from the table.

In truth, he wished that Ichigo would turn on him and sleep with someone… the only way to _truly_ get even with him though was to sleep with his best friend, Hinamori Momo. Seconds later, the two fools entered the family clinic in a rough housing manner, mainly Ichigo giving Renji a noogie while in a headlock. The two were once an item five years ago, before that though it was Orihime and then Rukia—Kurosaki Ichigo was not homosexual, but bisexual. He said one time that he did not like having to choose one gender and staying with it; he loved whom he loved, and no questions were asked. Toushirou continued listening to the two fooling around in the other room, causing him to become jealous little by little until the glass of milk shattered in his hand. Yuzu began to panic and saying how Toushirou's hand was bleeding—and it did not take long before Ichigo came over to check on him. Keeping turquoise hues away from the over worried chocolate brown hues, he allowed Ichigo to inspect his hand without a fight. Letting him remove the shards embedded in his skin before healing him with some kidou that he had learned from the years.

"Oh sorry, I forgot Hitsugaya-taichou was here." Renji knew he had to apologize to the jealous captain.  
"Yeah right, you just wanted to gloat about sleeping with Rukia." Ichigo snickered. "Are you going after my exes? Because, if you are, I would _love_ to see you hit on Byakuya, especially after getting his sister!"  
"S-Shut up! You and taichou are completely the same! The only one who's top is the strongest person!"  
"What are you complaining about stupid, it's the same in your predicament as well!" He laughed like Hell.  
"Renji you bastard!" A woman yelled, causing both Ichigo and Renji to twitch in fear. "I know you're here!"

"He's right here Rukia—!" Renji began strangling Ichigo for ratting him out.  
Kuchiki Rukia charged in immediately. "You bastard, I'll kill you! You told him didn't you!"  
"N-No, of course I didn't! Why would I want to tell him we slept together?!" Renji was really stupid.  
"…with no condoms." Ichigo coughed into his hand once he was released by the redhead.  
The woman began attacking now. "I'll kill you Renji!" The chase began.

"Ichigo," Toushirou called since they were now alone in the kitchen.  
He looked at him. "Does your hand still hurt you Toushirou?"  
"You can see others this month, if you wanted to."  
"I don't understand." The carrot top frowned.

"It's just like I said, if you want to see if someone else is better off with you than I am, I wouldn't mind if you slept with someone behind my back. I—" Toushirou was interrupted once Ichigo placed their lips together, and the former leaned into it in return. His arms wrapped around the taller man's neck to fight his insecurities of someone walking in on them, but Ichigo did so much for him that he did not care. "I… I think it would be fair if you cheated on me, to get back at me for the things that I have done in the past."  
"Toushirou," the little captain looked up at him, "no matter what you think you did that was so bad, I would never betray you and sleep with someone else. The only person I want to be with is you, that's why I'm trying to be a good boy and wait for you to let me know when I can come visit you." He kissed him again. "If you don't stop trying to push me away, I might start going to the store to buy some barrettes for your—"  
"I will personally kill you if you finish that sentence." Toushirou hated when he was teased like this, but he loved it at the same time. "It's just that, you have experience with dating others, and this is my first time to do this." He frowned. "I'm sure that there's someone that is much more experienced in this stuff than me."  
"Eh, I don't care about that, it makes it more pleasing to know that I can tease you with the little things." To prove his point, he placed a hand under the captain's chin. "Besides, you've completely fallen for me."  
The captain swatted his hand away. "Shouldn't you be with a woman, don't you want any kids Ichigo?"

Said man smiled. "All I want, and all I need, is you."

Everything he said, hurts Toushirou even more.

"Just have fun while I'm in Soul Society." He turned to leave.  
"H-Hey, do you want me to escort you to the shop?"  
"No thank you." His eyes rolled. "I'm a taichou."  
Ichigo frowned. "Alright then, be safe then."

Toushirou began to walk out of the house since the door was still open due to the crazy pair that came in not long ago, but stopped to look at the carrot top. There was a feeling deep inside him that told him that, if he did not tell this man the truth about what he had done, he might lose him for good. He jolted in shock when the Strawberry came over and kissed him on the forehead as a see you later type of kiss. The little captain looked up at him, wishing that he was a least six inches taller so the taller one did not have to bend down for him. It was admitted that he still had a few more decades until he looked like an adult, right now he looked like an eighteen year-old ironically. With the feeling sinking in more and more, Toushirou stood on the tips of his toes to wrap his arms around his partner's neck. This forced his loyal partner to lower his head down to receive a kiss from the one asking for his attention one last time before he would leave. Toushirou could not break his lover's life into pieces by telling him of one single accident that had no chain reaction to it.

"Don't worry, I'll be a good boy and keep my temper down." Ichigo grinned. "Now go be a taichou."

This caused Toushirou to look down in disappointment, he wanted to stay, but…

"Thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo." He sighed. "Keep to your promise."

With this, he turned around and left the clinic.

Renji and Rukia came out of hiding, snickering at how lovey-dovey the ice-cold captain could be with the most obnoxious man in the world. They began to poke and proud the man for the details of everything that happened between him and the captain, even though it was not his first time with a captain. Yes, Ichigo had been with two other stuck up captains, and it gave a few people a run for their money once they guessed. Ichigo sighed at their persistence though by picking both of them up in his arms, heaving them over his shoulders, and followed Toushirou. Not even five minutes later, he was following his little captain with _luggage_ on his shoulders, but he had to drop them off. The last thing he needed was these two gossipers to go around spreading details about his love life so he, in return, could do the same. This irritate Toushirou to no end when he understood that he was spied on with his boyfriend, he would surely get his revenge later on when he had the chance. Once the three were at the shop, Ichigo respected his partner's wishes by only rustling his hair instead of another kiss, he turned to leave right afterwards.

When he came home though, things took a turn for the worse.

"Ichi-nii," Karin frowned at the top of the stairs, "I need to talk to you."  
"Yeah, sure, go to my room, I'll be right up." He thought she needed to apologize.  
The teenager would not take this as her answer unfortunately. "It can't wait any more, I'm scared."

All of his attention went to this girl, concerned once hearing this.

* * *

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem?"

Ichigo had her sit up on his bed where it was most comfortable while he sat at his desk chair where it was not so comfortable. He did not like knowing that his tough little sister was afraid of something, and he would do anything to fix this problem. It did not, however, surprise him that she was coming to him with her problems since she had been doing that all her life. If something was ever wrong, his cocky little sister would always come to him in hopes of receiving help or solace from whatever it was. The reason why that probably was though, was because their father never took anything seriously for the twins, and her twin was a crybaby. Meaning that her only chance of having a decent conversation about what was bothering her was to tell her big brother about it. She knew that he would always come through for her no matter how difficult the problem was, he would find a solution. Karin began to cry now as she knew she had to confess about something that was surely to make him undoubtedly furious.

"A-A month ago, I was with a guy that I really liked." She wiped her eyes. "You were at work, Yuzu was helping Dad with a patient on the other side of the house. So… it was just me and him in my room…"  
Ichigo could tell what was this was coming down to, but wanted to avoid it. "Don't tell me whoever this punk was had abused you. Was he trying to force you to do anything with him? Or was he pressuring—"  
"He was a little forceful, but he wanted to do it as much as I did. We got into bed late afternoon, and he was gone before midnight." Her eyes shut tightly. "He didn't hurt me though, but that's not the problem."

"I'm listening," he replied, knowing he could not tell her to tell him.

"S-See, he was already seeing someone, but he wanted to give it a try with someone new, and he tried it out with me. He regretted everything we did without even a second thought, and left." Karin clenched her pants tightly as she had to come clean with her situation, and Toushirou was not listening. "For a few weeks now, I have been feeling a bit sick, and I remembered we didn't have protection. I snuck into Dad's office and grabbed a pregnancy test, o-only to find out that it took a turn for a worse."

Big brother Strawberry dipped his head. "Please don't tell me Karin…"

Unfortunately, she had to tell him—she had to tell someone.

"Ichi-nii," Karin paused sadly, "I'm… I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Author Note:** It seems a little deep, but I needed it to get out of my head, and I wanted to see what people thought about it. For some reason, I wanted a horrid twist, and it seemed to fit. Let me know what you think, otherwise, this might just sit here... never finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

**Sinful Kisses**

**Now –**

"Did you hear the news?" A busty orange-haired woman leaned over her captain's desk, giving him the grand view under her uniform. "Rumors have it that you and Ichigo broke up, is it really true taichou?"  
The captain looked up at her for the umpteenth time today, ignoring her ridiculous cleavage as he always had. "Rumors are just rumors, Matsumoto. It's none of your business." With this, he went back to work.  
Matsumoto Rangiku gasped at this, "so you two really broke up?! Which one of you broke it off?! Why did you two separate all of a sudden, you guys were doing really well!" She knew she was pressuring him.  
He slammed his utensil down to glare at her. "We are _still_ together Matsumoto! I have no idea why you are being persistent on believing that we aren't!" His temper rose lightly though when she frowned.  
"If you two are still together, why does Ichigo mope around when he comes to visit Kuchiki-taichou?" A dark, confusing, mysterious aura filled the room. "He's been visiting him for the past two weeks now."  
Toushirou tried not to seem surprised about this as he returned to his paperwork. "Kurosaki can visit other Shinigami during his visitations here. I specifically told him that I would come see him when I am ready."

"So… them being ex-lovers doesn't worry you?" Something then came to her mind and she slammed her hands against the desk, spilling the ink bottle and messing up his paperwork. "Did you know Kuchiki Rukia is pregnant?!" She seemed completely thrilled by this. "It's scary because Renji is the daddy!"

Toushirou froze.

He never had to use a condom because Ichigo was always the dominant one in bed, always the one on top, and he would always wear a condom. Since he had never been able to top him, using a condom had never came to his mind when he slept with one of his little sisters. Karin had told him that she had something very important to tell him, what if… she was actually… pregnant like Kuchiki Rukia? There would be Hell for him to pay if that was possible, and he would have to come clean _immediately_ if he was going to tell his boyfriend the truth. In truth, he had been aware that Ichigo had been visiting Soul Society, roaming around the Seireitei in certain directions—mainly the fourth and sixth squad divisions. When he knew he was going to the fourth division, he knew it was nothing for him to worry about, but that was a different story with the sixth division. The only reason as to why he was not being jealous about the entire situation was that he knew better; he knew he was loyal. Scaring the living daylights out of his large busty orange-haired lieutenant when slamming both hands on his desk as he stood up hurriedly.

"Where is he?!" He yelled at her accidentally. "Never mind, I'll find him myself!" He used his flash steps.

Rangiku twitched at this, and frowned sadly. "Taichou has commitment issues…"

The captain suddenly returned. "Clean this mess up!" Then vanished.

* * *

Immediately, Toushirou slammed the sliding doors to Kuchiki Byakuya's administrative office. "Ichigo!"

The two men that were inside the office, turned to look at him with either a stern expression, or a tired look of pure exhaustion. Either way, both were wondering as to why he had barged in without bothering to announcing himself, and they knew he felt embarrassed. Ichigo rose from his seat slowly to come towards the little captain, looking at him softly as if to ask what he was doing there. The other captain stood up from his seat at the desk to excuse himself so that the two of them could discuss things. On the other hand, this did not go unnoticed by the smaller captain when the carrot top tried to keep the other captain there. Toushirou felt a slight pain of jealousy when he wanted it to be just the two of them so that he could tell them about the affair. Turquoise hues watched as the Strawberry sighed before sitting back down on the couch in order to keep himself collected for some reason. It made the little captain come over to sit of the couch opposite of his partner so that they may look at each other eye to eye to explain.

"Kurosaki, I—"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get your attention by coming here." Ichigo apologized softly, rubbing his face. "I have been coming here to talk with Byakuya. If I'm causing you any trouble, I can go back if you want."  
"No, it's not causing any trouble, but I would like you to visit so no one would assume we separated." His arms crossed as if he was upset. "What are you talking to Kuchiki-taichou about this past week?"  
"Well, Renji managed to get Rukia pregnant that first night they slept together, and Byakuya isn't too happy about that. Then Karin told me that some guy she liked had slept with her while I was at work."  
Toushirou mentally tensed when hearing him say this. "Did she manage to tell you who it was that she slept with?" Despite asking, he was ready to beg and plead for mercy for when he said the name.  
"No… and she won't tell me the name of that… scumbag." He sighed heavily when having to think about it. "Which is probably for the better, I would probably kill him if I ever saw him, but I doubt that'll happen."

"Kurosaki, I would never…" Toushirou held back his confession, too worried of the reaction.

"Huh? Oh, I know it wasn't you," the carrot top even laughed at the thought. "I think I've known you long enough to realize that you wouldn't want to go back on your friends." He smiled warmly. "I missed you."  
Thin brows knitted, wishing things could be out in the open. "Yeah… I missed you too. I… I've been a bit busy with all the paperwork. Matsumoto never helps me, so it takes longer." It was _technically_ the truth.  
"Well, if you want to spend a little one on one time with me, I think I can fit you in my new schedule." His hand motioned him to come forth, and had him sit on his lap. "That is, if you want to, Hitsugaya-taichou."  
Toushirou shivered at the teasing. "You have a new schedule? Did you get a promotion from your job in the real world?" He was kissed on the lips softly. "Do you have more time, or less time to be with me?"

"Oh-ho-ho, trying to make me feel guilty, huh? To start off, I now work full-time on Earth to support Karin and her little bundle of joy on the way." Ichigo felt the disappointment fill the air. "Of course, I _am_ heavily paid by Jii-san to keep my world in control. Transferring yen with Urahara-san is always a pain though."  
"Which means we will be spending less time with each other, doesn't it?" He had to think about it, since it was obviously his fault this happened. "Is it possible that I come to your world more often to help out?"  
This caused the Strawberry to laugh, "_you_, Hitsugaya Toushirou-taichou, want to help take care of a sour pregnant girl?" He kissed him deeply on the lips before speaking tauntingly. "I knew I loved the right guy."  
"Y-You can't say that, you've been with others already, and even with Kuchiki-taichou no less…"

"Hey, what I had with Byakuya was _nothing_ compared to what we have. I may have had a few flings with him and all, but he is still loyal to his late wife, and I respect that." Ichigo kissed his pale forehead softly. "I could understand how awkward he felt; being in love with the woman of his dreams, and sleeping with a sleazy ryoka like myself." He grinned playfully to bait him. "But I made sure he did not feel guilty about it."

"How?"

"By telling me that is alright to live in the present." Kuchiki Byakuya stated calmly, sliding the door open. "Forgive my interruption on what you may be speaking of, but I feared what may become of my office."  
He chuckled at the cautious captain for mention something about the past. "What are you talking about Byakuya? Do you honest think that I would have sex with someone in your office. Well, other than—"  
"Thank you for enlightening me. However, please refrain from mentioning anything explicit if you don't mind." With this mentioned, the dark haired captain came over and sat on his chair in front of his desk.  
"You don't have to be shy, Toushirou here is and he's just as stubborn. Why not loosen up for your own sake?" After all, Toushirou was still up on his lap, arms around him. "You know you were the same."  
Toushirou glared at him for saying this. "I _apologize_ for interrupting your conversation here, I have more paperwork to do anyway—ugh!" He tried to get up to leave, but Ichigo would not have it. "Let go idiot!"  
"No, I should have told you about Karin's pregnancy, but I was waiting for you to come see me like I said I would." Ichigo casually pointed at the stoic captain. "If I didn't talk to him about it, it would've been ugly."

"It would seem Kurosaki Karin and Rukia are merely a few weeks spaced out, allowing them to spend time with one another seemed fitting." Byakuya watched as a redhead poked their head into the office. "As for the beast that impregnated my young sister, it has yet to be determined whether it will live or die."

"S-Sorry taichou," the redhead replied guiltily.  
"It's partially my fault too." Ichigo spoke up casually.  
Byakuya turned to him, glaring. "You would not betray me."  
"No, of course not." He stated. "But he never used a condom before."  
"That's because you never let me be on top." Renji crossed his arms stubbornly.

Toushirou looked at him, stunned to see the lieutenant had the same issue as he did.

"This again," Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You never talked to me, telling me it was uncomfortable about being on bottom. If you had told me, I would've let you—but what do you do? You break up with me, go after your best friend, date her behind Byakuya's back, and get her pregnant months later!" He knew he hit a soft spot, but it irritated him when he brought this up. "You're not a kid, grow up, and take responsibility."

"Who are you to talk?! Your own sister got pregnant while you weren't there! If you were there, maybe it wouldn't have happened!" The lieutenant hated to be scolded. "It might have even been Hitsugaya—"  
Before he could _finish_ saying his sentence, Ichigo had set Toushirou aside, got up, and slammed a punch in Renji's face. "I was protective of you when we were together, and I'm just as protective of Toushirou."  
He wiped his busted lip. "It's a possibility though, isn't it?" Again, he earned another punch in the face, this time he fell to the ground. "Face it! It could have been a human, and it could have been a Shinigami too!"  
"You're pushing it, Abarai Renji," Ichigo glared fiercely, placing a foot on his shoulder blades. "You can now mind your own business. If you insult Toushirou one more time, I _might_ just kill you, understand?"

Toushirou stood up as quickly as possible, "K—"  
"Ichigo," Byakuya spoke first, standing as well.  
"Live or die, right?" Ichigo asked. "Why not die?"  
"Because he now has responsibilities to Rukia."  
"Not protecting him as a fukutaichou?" He mused.  
Byakuya added. "He is still a part of you, Ichigo."

The carrot top looked at the tall captain, then towards the smaller one; both obviously wanted him to calm down and back away. He growled lowly in annoyance before getting away from the redheaded lieutenant as if he was disgusted by him—which he was. Ichigo apologized to the two captain's for seeing him in this manner, but everyone understood, everyone knew how protective he was. His attention then went to the little white-haired captain, and leaned over a little to kiss his forehead gently before having to ask him.

"I have to go check on Rukia, and then I'll come back to see you, is that okay?"

Toushirou looked away guiltily, "yes, that's alright."  
Renji instantly notice that expression and knew. _'No way.'_  
"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." Ichigo smiled. "Thanks Byakuya."  
"Try not to kill anyone on your way out." Said captain replied sternly.

Ichigo nodded softly before turning away and leaving the administrative office; leaving the three official Shinigami in one another's presence. The real question was, however, how any of three felt knowing that Kurosaki Ichigo had slept with each one of them. Though the other two did not know what the tall dark-haired stoic captain was thinking as he sat back down, the other two somewhat knew each other. Renji knew that the shorter light-haired captain was complete reeking with guilt, and he knew what about too.

"You bastard," he called without thought, and Toushirou glanced at him. "It _was_ you! You got her—"  
"Shut your mouth Abarai, you don't know what you're talking about." Toushirou replied defensively.  
"I can't believe you, of all people, would betray someone." But thought on it. "What do I know, you—"  
"Renji." His captain spoke, and he flinched. "Be that as it may, it is none of your business anymore."  
"Taichou, you know it's wrong!" Renji corrected himself. "No, what I did was wrong—what he did is sick!"

"Yes, what he did to betray Kurosaki Ichigo is unforgiveable, but this is not our place to interfere. He has respected each and every choice we have made, it is out turn to respect their privacy." Byakuya though, was mentally just as angry when recognizing the guilt flowing all around the smaller captain. "If anything, you know what will happen if you approach him with this information, it would be best to leave it alone."

"I won't let him fool Ichigo!" Renji stormed away, but hesitated. "But I don't want him mad at me either."

"You would be hated by him if it turns out that you were inaccurate about one little detail, but perhaps forgiven if you have him in your best interest." Byakuya stated before looking towards the other captain. "However, for Hitsugaya taichou, I see no benefit for him if what we are _implying_ is true." He went to work.

Toushirou was in deep trouble now that these two knew about what he did, but he had a feeling that they were going to keep their mouth shut. It was obvious that they wanted him to get into all the trouble in the world because… the longer he waited… the more trouble he would be in. Everything was going to go downhill anyway, but he was actually scared of what would happen if he did tell him, and if he did not. He quickly left the room and made a few flash steps before finding Ichigo with Rukia, both in which, stopped to look at him curiously. Should it have given Toushirou pride that the orange-haired fool came to him instantly, or should he be ashamed that he left Rukia? In seconds, he was asked if everything was okay and whether or not something was wrong—hurting Toushirou even more.

"I'll wait until you're finished here." The captain whispered quietly.  
"Toushirou…" Ichigo frowned and looked towards the woman, "Rukia, I—"  
"Go ahead, we can always talk later." She easily turned and left the two to be alone.  
Now he turned back to the small one. "Is something wrong? Did Renji say something to you?"  
Toushirou smiled weakly and took a step forth to lean against his chest, hugging him. "No, it's not that."

Doing everything in his power, Ichigo resisted wrapping his arms around him because he did not like being so open about their relationship. Everyone knew about them, that much was true, but showing any sort of affection towards one another was something the small one forbid. After hugging the tall partner, he gently slipped away and took his hand, telling him that he wanted to talk in private, which would be his office. The busty lieutenant was there when they arrived, causing Toushirou to get a little defensive with her being in the administrative office, but Ichigo kindly asked her to leave.

"Oh, of course!" Rangiku scurried out after tidying the office. "Be nice you two."  
"Rangiku-san," Ichigo called, and the other two both looked at him. "I mean it."  
_'Maybe he's just as uncertain as I am.'_ Toushirou thought to himself quietly.

"Okay, okay, I'll go grab a drink with some of the guys then, you're no fun when you get like this." The lieutenant sighed heavily before scampering off. "Make sure the two of you behave though, I mean it!"

Not even a second after she left, Toushirou slammed the sliding door shut and placed a barrier over the entrance so that no one could intrude on them. Ichigo was stunned at the aggressive captain who threw him against one of the couches and launched himself at him without haste. Toushirou wanted to tell him everything at that very moment, but he was too scared, and wanted his partner's body all the more. Two hands cupped his face, causing him to freeze the actions that he was going to him, and looked confused.

"What Renji said earlier, about wanting to be on top, is that what you want too?" Ichigo searched the large turquoise hues for answers. "With guys, I was with Ishida first, but we never slept together since we are 'enemies.' Byakuya was the first male I was sexually involved with, and he told me that I could dominate him because I was stronger than him." He looked away for a moment, his cheeks lightly tinted in red now. "Since then, I only looked at it through that point of view, but I didn't know it bothered Renji… so… if it _does_ bother you." It sounded awkward for him. "I'll switch roles with you, if it's want you want Toushirou."

Something wet dripped on his face as if it were raining inside of the administrative office, but he knew that it was impossible, so he looked up. Salt water swelled under the turquoise hues, spilling large amount of tears on his face, crying for the very first time since Toushirou could remember. Who would have known that all he had to do was ask for the position to be the dominate partner, it would have saved him so much grief. Now there was a little infant the size of a grain was slowly awaiting its day of birth to welcome the world that it would be living in.

"No, I will never ask that from you." Eyelids shut tightly, still pouring tears. "So never ask me in return!"  
"…Toushirou…" Ichigo sat up beneath him, carefully pulling him into his chest. "What wrong with you?"  
"It was me…" he clung to him tightly. "I'm so sorry Ichigo…" his face buried against him. "It was me!"

The small captain collapsed against his partner, now sobbing as he admitted the truth to him, but left no room to beg for forgiveness. He knew he did not deserve it, he knew that this would be the end of their relationship no matter how much he begged or pleaded. His screams and cries were loud and unbearable to the point where his own reiatsu was leaking out with no control anymore. Toushirou's pain of betraying the one person he trust with his soul was too much to bear, and all he could do as cry like a little child.

Hyourinmaru's violent waves of power to protect its host was not something that Ichigo could exactly appreciate at the moment, but understood. The sobbing little captain needed to release all of this pain that came out of nowhere, however, this was too dangerous towards everyone else. Not much came to his mind when tried to figure a way to calm down Toushirou, thought he still knew what he had to do.

A large hand was placed on the top of his white head with a feathery touch, and his world went black.

* * *

His eyelids fluttered open slowly, aching with tiredness and a foreign crusty feeling, but he managed to look around to see that he was placed in his lodge. All memories from before were faint and hazy, which meant that he either passed out or was knocked unconscious probably. Sudden clattering next to his futon was heard, causing him to believe that Ichigo was there at his side—but it was only his lieutenant…

"You gave me quite a scare, taichou." Rangiku offered some tea. "Your reiatsu overflowed and made us think that you and Ichigo were being attacked. But… who would have known… poor Ichigo, you hurt him."  
At first, he did not reply as he slowly sat up. _'I know I did, but I had to tell him the truth.'_ His attention was then directed to her. "Does that mean he returned to his own world then?" In a way, he was hoping that—  
"Of course not! After carrying you here and finding me to look after you, he went straight to the Fourth Squad to get treated!" How she suddenly burst with energy amazed him. "His body was torn up by you!"  
"What?!" It took him a minute to try recalling things that happened, but could not remember until he had to remember what Rangiku said. His reiatsu leaked ridiculously. "I didn't… it was an accident, I have to—"

"No, no, no!" As he tried to get up, she forced him down. "You may be my taichou, but this time, I'm taking my orders from Ichigo!" After forcing him to lay down, she crossed her arms. "Ichigo said to let you rest!"

"I've rested long enough," Toushirou replied sternly before getting up to stand on his two feet. "It's quite possible that he will never forgive me for what I told him, even so, I must know his reaction or else…"  
She looked at him confusedly, not bothering to try fighting him since he was so serious. "Or else what?" A hand came to her lips to hide them. "What would you tell Ichigo that would make him not forgive you?"  
_'Matsumoto will hear about it anyway, and it best be by me.'_ This was going to hurt. "A while back, he was still at work, and I was alone with one of his sister. Now, that sister is pregnant because of my choices."  
"Are you talking about Ichigo's dark-haired sister?" He nodded faintly. "Y-you slept with her, you mean you cheated on Ichigo with one of his baby sister's?!" Rangiku was shocked. "And now she's pregnant—"

"Yes… basically, and in the office, I told him it was me." Toushirou would not tell her he cried however.

"Why in the world would you cheat on Ichigo?! All he ever does is love and cherish everybody nowadays, and everything that he was done for you since you've been with him?!" She did not know what to say.  
"You know as well as I do that Ichigo is dominant in any relationship his in be it sexually or friendship. For that reason, I suppose I felt…" what was a good word for those feelings? "I don't even remember now."  
"Taichou was upset because you were always getting the pleasure?" Her captain scowled viscously at her, but she ignored it. "From what Renji told me, Ichigo just likes to make his partners happy, that's all."  
Hearing that lieutenant's name annoyed him and he placed a hand to his face. "Imagine my surprise as to when I heard that Abarai felt just as conflicted for the same reason, all in which could've been avoided."  
"What do you mean taichou?" He walked towards the sliding door, causing her to follow him as he neared the exit of the lodge. "You should have confronted Ichigo with your insecurities, it would have been okay."

"I know that now," Toushirou looked at her, "but what's done, is done."

He disappeared from her sight by quietly walking away from the lodge and towards the well-known Fourth Squad where the wounded were healed. It took a lot of mental control to try not doing as many flash steps as it took to get to the room he was occupying for the time being. The thought of what he looked like after his reiatsu went out of control was what really worried him; how many scars would he have now? As he came to the Fourth Division, the tall female captain knew why he was here, and escorted him to the room. There he saw Kurosaki Ichigo wrapped up in bandages as if he were a mummy, causing the white-haired captain to feel bad, but also threatened with Abarai Renji there.

"Thanks Renji, can you excuse us now?" Ichigo smiled happily at the redhead.  
Said lieutenant nodded slowly, "yes, let me know if you need anything later…"  
Once he was out of the way, he spoke softly. "I guess you gave her a hard time."  
"Aren't you mad at me for what I did?" Toushirou was baffled at his smile.

"Of course not, you needed to get something off your chest, so I bared with the pain." The orange-haired male grinned as he scratched his wrapped up head. "I'm sorry that I knocked you out, but you were about to destroy your office. I had a feeling that you would not want to clean that horrid mess up." He laughed.

His head dipped. "I'm sorry for losing control, I should be able to subdue my emotions." His eyelids shut. "That's not what I was talking about though, I meant about how I said I was the one who did it. How I—"

"Oh, that… I'm sorry." Ichigo watched as his partner jerked his head up to look at him confusedly. "I will try harder to be aggressive towards others, that's why I apologized to Renji before he left. So it's okay."  
"I… I don't understand…" how would the lieutenant have anything to do with this? "What I did…"  
"You did nothing wrong, you were going to stop me from killing Renji whether Byakuya beat you to the punch." He smiled and opened his arms to him. "Next time, I'll be even more acute to your pleas."

It could not be… Kurosaki Ichigo thought he was apologizing and blaming himself for what happened in the office earlier when he was going to call him away from Abarai Renji in their almost heated battle.

"Toushirou," his voice chimed. "Where's my hug?"

The captain came over, and embraced him. "You fool…"

* * *

**Authour Note: **I bet no one saw that coming, but really. I always forget that Ichigo can be a bit of an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

**Sinful Kisses**

**Now –**

"Do you know how long Kurosaki will stay here?" The small captain asked the much taller female captain.

"I'm afraid a few days," Retsu replied softly as they both looked into his private room. "You see, he gave a request to give him a few days to heal himself, and if he can't…" his attention went to her, away from the sleeping Shinigami Representative. "The he would like to keep these wounds, regardless of its price."

Toushirou nearly flinched. "That would mean most of his body could be damaged."  
"He is aware of what is a stake." She bowed before leaving. "Do not stress him in _any_ way."  
His cheeks barely tinted. "Unohana-taichou…" to think that this is what she would think of him!  
Retsu giggle with a soft gentle smile. "I will come back later to check on how he is doing around sunset."

Just as she was about to leave, Ichigo began to thrash on his bed violently as if he were being attacked by someone, and the two captains hurried to his side. Right before they were about to touch him, his upper body shot up to place him into a seated position, sweating a storm heavily while cringing in pain. In truth, he could move his lower legs and upper arms, they were the only limbs that were a bit more distant from the rampaging reiatsu. Both captains looked at him with worry as he leaned over while gritting his teeth to enduring the pain though could not, and fell back against the bed.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Toushirou asked worriedly, hoping for answers. "Did something happen?"

"I'll go mad if I stay in this bed any longer." He growled lowly, trying to get up again. "Nh… damn it."  
"You have to stay until you're healed." His hands touched the bedding. "Please… for me…"  
Brown hues turned to him, sighing. "I need to train Toushirou, you know this as well as I do."  
"I won't let you, you've suffered a great deal of damage!" What could he do to stop him though.

"It will be a good practice, perhaps I can learn to fight without my hands no less." Before Ichigo could continue, someone knocked at the door, and it was Toushirou's lieutenant. "What an interesting surprise."

"Ichigo, you know making taichou worry is bad!" Rangiku rushed over and clung to him, snuggling against him to make her captain jealous. "But if you insist on training, I'll watch over you while you do so, okay?"  
"I think I'm better off with Hanatarou watching over my training." He grumbled, and she cracked his neck.  
"Okay, that's fine! Hitsugaya-taichou, Unohana-taichou, I want to talk to Ichigo alone really quick please! Maybe I can convince him to stay and rest!" She sounded so happy that it might be possible for her.  
"Don't make me regret this," with that, Toushirou turned away with Retsu not far behind him.

However, after Retsu closed the door behind herself, Toushirou could already hear the two talking.

Retsu left so he could listen in on the conversation if he wanted to.

"What are you planning, Rangiku-san." Ichigo asked dangerously, not happy about being alone with her.  
"Oh relax Ichigo," she helped him get dressed. "We never get to spend any time together anymore."  
"You were intentionally trying to get Toushirou riled up, I can't say that I'm happy about it."  
"But he's so cute when he's jealous, you can't deny it!" The woman grinned widely.

"No, I can't, but I don't like when he becomes self aware." Ichigo was dressed, and he looked out the big window. "When I can, I try to avoid most others when he feels threatened. I don't want him to wonder 'what does that person have that I don't,' but if I said not to worry, Toushirou would hide his fears." He closed his eyes, basking in the sunlight. "We both know that he's insecure when it comes to trust…"

"You're amazing," Rangiku whispered, causing him to look at her softly. "You know taichou so well." She knew her captain was outside listening, but did not know if Ichigo knew this. "Have you ever cheated?"  
"No," it was like, one second he is defensive, calm the next, then alert. "I will never do something so…" he could not think of a word for it, "vile." Ichigo sighed. "And I will never betray Toushirou, Rangiku-san."  
"Has any one cheated on you—" she instantly shuttered at the sinister reiatsu leaking, and knew that it meant it was true. "What happened Ichigo?" Her form sat on the bed, patting it. "You want to tell me?"

"No," Ichigo replied quietly. "But I _am_ curious why you brought up the subject. I told you that I would never betray Toushirou, which would have led you to stop there." He looked at her with a raised brow. "Yet you continued on, asking if I was cheated on by someone. Which means you're worried that Toushirou will be cheating on me." As she was scooting away, his body turned towards her direction. "So now _I_ have a little question for you. Why do you think Toushirou would cheat on me, Rangiku-san, have I treated him bad?"

"N-No! Of course not!" The lieutenant laughed nervously, now standing up. "I was just concerned for you!"  
"If it came down to it, your loyalties lie with Toushirou. Your only _concern_ would be if I hurt him. But why?"  
Rangiku stared at him, finally seeing it in his eyes. "That's what they were talking about… so this is the—"  
"Again," his attention went back to the window. "Why are you worried Toushirou would cheat on me?"  
"I-I'm not… but if it happened, what would you do? Especially if you somehow decided to cheat on—"

"I, will _not_, cheat, on Toushirou." There was a knock on the door, and he looked to the floor. "Get out."

Toushirou poked his head in, mainly so that the two would stop talking and that Ichigo would hopefully settle down. He came over and embraced the irritated carrot top in hopes that he would also not shove his aggression towards the lieutenant, but was obviously too late. Rangiku did everything in her power to get out of that room as fast as she possibly could. She was quite wary when she was in danger, and she was flirting with it when she attempted to stay a little longer. Ichigo's demands of any sort were _never_ to be questioned no matter what the reason—he could even tell something to any captain. He was desired by the Commanding-General, so his status was very high in Soul Society, and _everyone_ had to obey.

"You didn't have to startle Matsumoto." Toushirou leaned into him more, engulfing his scent.  
"I understand her reasons of worry, hasn't even been ten years since Ichimaru betrayed her." He replied.  
"Will you answer her question to me?" The captain was looked at. "Have you been cheated on before?"  
His eyes then drew away. "It was a while back. Orihime cheated on me with …Ishida, I was annoyed."

That was understandable, but gently tugged his robe. "Only annoyed? You weren't angry that Ishida Uryuu cheated on you with Inoue Orihime?" He watched the tall one flinch slightly. "You _were_ angry?"  
"Even now, I still don't know what my emotions are to that. Inoue had claimed to love me for so long, but then he comes along and takes her for a ride." Ichigo looked at him. "Can we not talk about this please?"  
"What would you do… if I cheated on you? Is there something I can do to make things easier, can I do something to avoid being unfaithful? Would you be able to—" he was interrupted by a kiss by Ichigo.

"Look at me, and listen," Toushirou looked up at him. "I love you, I will never attempt to hurt you. Though I can't I can't say the same on your behalf, I trust you with my soul and everything else." He gently kissed his forehead as the captain looked to the ground. "If you ever decided to be _unfaithful_, it really depends." Turquoise hues met brown hues confusedly. "Is it love, is it sex? When you tell me or if I find out myself."

"Would I be in less trouble if I told you, saying that I did? Also, would it hurt more if it's with a female—"  
"That's enough questions Toushirou," Ichigo began to walk out the door. "It sounds like you _want_ to."  
"No! I don't! I never want to betray you!" His heart ached all over again, and tears began to form.  
He sighed before coming back over to hug him. "You are becoming quite the dramatic little man."  
"I want to make love," the captain stated suddenly, cheeks flushed. "Is that okay with you?"

Seeing him being cute and embarrassed, how could anyone resist that look? "I guess I'll go talk with Unohana-san to heal my body then." Ichigo then grinned slyly. "Unless you would like to be naughty…"

"I don't care where, I just want to be with you and only you."

Ichigo nearly shivered with please once hearing the declaration of his love, and so he found the taller more terrifying woman and asked her to heal him. Once finished, she made sure to mention _not_ to stress out his body any time soon no matter whatever the reason could be. He know that Retsu meant that she believed his body would not be ready and could not handle the stress in his body, but Toushirou came. The little captain said that he would make sure Ichigo would be fine once he was escorted to his lodge, though the Captain of the Fourth Squad did not believe him, she had to let them go.

"I almost miss having feeling in my body," Ichigo mumbled, walking behind Toushirou.  
His eyes rolled. "Why would you _not_ regret having the feeling back, you idiot?"  
"It was a reminder of what happened, but now, it's only a memory."  
"And why would you want to remember what happened?"  
He stopped in place. "I guess you wouldn't understand that yet."  
"Understand, _what_?" Toushirou did not like being out of the loop of things at all.  
"You're so innocent and yet not…" The tall one picked him up and set him on the rail.

Hands held him steady on the rail to keep him from falling backwards. "You know I don't like having public affection, Kurosaki." Despite saying this, he recalled showing public affection the other day. "You know I don't like being teased either." Ichigo leaned forth, placing his head against his shoulder to rest. "Wha—"

"Bite me Toushirou, do what you always do." His voice sounded in check, but his idea was illogical.  
He blushed at the demand though. "I-I'm not going to in public, there are others passing by."  
"Toushirou," he called casually, and repeated. "Bite me." His hand went to his small region. "Otherwise we can have real fun right here in front of others. I have before, so I'm not afraid to do anything in public."  
"Y-You wouldn't dare," two small hands tried to get the one large one away from his male organ as he blushed deeply. "W-What's got into you Kurosaki? You're usually never like this—Kurosaki stop it!"

"He's trying to teach you what a bond is." A female voice called, and they both look to see Kuchiki Rukia. "Something left by another makes them feel closer, that's why he wanted to keep the wounds given to him by Hyourinmaru." Her attention then went to Ichigo. "Although he _never_ returns the favor unfortunately."

"Morning," Ichigo replied, stepping away from Toushirou so he could get down as she came closer. "I've already told you why I never _marked_ you Rukia." He kissed her cheek softly as a sibling greeting to her.  
"I thought he would have already permanently marked you. That's why I was coming by your room to tell you to get your wounds healed, Karin has been worried." She then smiled. "I have a question for you too."  
"Now what could one of my favorite ex-girlfriends have to ask me?" It was a game they played since they became a pair after the war. "If it's about deal with babies, I'm not telling you, you're going to be a m—"  
"No, no, not that." Her attention went to Toushirou for a split second before asking Ichigo. "I know Karin won't tell us who got her pregnant, I was curious… what if it was someone you've been with? Like—"

"Rukia, don't do this." If she were just a friend, he would have been angered already. "Byakuya would never do that because he's always busy now. Renji was with you, meaning that he would have cheated on you and betrayed me." He then sighed heavily. "But if its Ishida, then I'll castrate him after donating his sperm to a sperm bank. Ichigo then glanced at Toushirou. "And I trust Toushirou enough to leave her be."

"But what if it _was_ Renji or Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Kurosaki Ichigo could not lie to her, "I would probably go insane, a betrayal like that… it's not something that I can handle. At that time, Toushirou was with me, and Renji was with you, if one of them did it… I don't know what I would do, after making my vow, I won't—I can't…" His fists clenched tightly now.

"It was just a question, I didn't mean to make you upset." Rukia hugged him. "I have to speak to your boyfriend about a meeting Ukitake-taichou was to arrange with him. Can you excuse us for a minute?"  
"Of course," Ichigo turned to the captain. "I'll head to the administrative office to apologize to Rangiku-san for what I said, I'll wait for you there." With that, he somewhat bowed to them in a teasing manner and left.  
Toushirou then looked at the woman, believing that she was telling the truth. "What sort of meeting does Ukitake want to—" before he knew it, she slapped him across the face, and he stared blankly at her now.

"I hope he _never_ forgives you, Hitsugaya-taichou." She knew he would not do anything to her, not now. "He may seem dense, but he's anything _but_. I can see in his eyes that he is concerned about something." She dared to point at him. "If you break him, we'll make sure that you regret it." She looked behind him.

Toushirou looked to see Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, and even Shihouin Yoruichi along with Soi Fon; it was impossible that all of these were aware of what he did. Suddenly, he turned to the other side to see Kyouraku Shunsui, Ukitake Juushirou, and even Unohana Retsu… _all_ of these people knew? He stepped back, bumping against the rail when feeling cornered by everyone—feeling threatened by everyone even. No one looked particularly happy about the situation, but it was obvious how every single person knew about what he did. The Captain of the Tenth Squad wanted to stand his ground in front of everyone, but he knew he stood no chance, so all he could do is escape with a flash step.

Only to be stopped by the Commanding-General himself.

"What you have done, is unforgiveable to both Kurosaki Ichigo and to all of Soul Society." His staff turned into his zanpakutou, taking the hilt and scabbard in hand. "And you know the penalty for your crimes." He knew he had to make his death quick, otherwise there would be Hell to pay. "Say your goodbyes."

As he pulled out the zanpakutou to lash out at the shorter captain for doing such improper actions, the latter lowered his head to accept the punishment. However, as quickly as he felt the flames near him, his turquoise hues caught sight of black rush by before a loud clashing noise hit his ears. Looking up to see none other than Kurosaki Ichigo fighting off the strongest man in Soul Society, but not the strongest _alive_.

"What is the problem here, Jii-san." Ichigo demanded in a dangerous tone. "I suggest you back off."  
"Hitsugaya Toushirou has done a serious crime—" Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni was interrupted.  
"Is there any proof that he's the culprit of the crime he supposed committed." He glared sternly now.  
The elder remained quiet, meaning no. Toushirou grabbed Ichigo. "Stay out of this Kurosaki!"

"Toushirou, please be quiet." Agonizingly slow movements with a hand, Ichigo raised it into the air. "What will it be Jii-san? You obviously have no proof, and you were going to attack?" He glared at him darkly.

Shigekuni backed down; turning and walking away. "We will gather evidence then."

Ichigo growled lowly at him before turning towards a small group of watchers, which did not exactly please him, and they knew this. "Byakuya," Renji jumped in front of said man. "Yoruichi-san," Soi Fon went in front of her. "What do you think you're doing here?" He began to walk over to them with nothing but pure dominance; something Toushirou had never seen before. "Why are you here, Byakuya?"

Kuchiki Byakuya visibly flinched, and had to tell him. "Many of us are assuming Hitsugaya-taichou has committed a serious crime." His eyelids shut. "I, for one, did not want to get involved in your relationship."  
"We're not discouraging you Ichigo-kun, quite the—eek!" Juushirou squeaked when receiving a glare.  
Shunsui tipped his hat to hide his eye. "Ukitake, I believe the conversation is for him and his exes."  
"It's no secret that I have slept with the majority here, which is why I will ask you two to leave." Ichigo was not in a good mood, and the two left almost instantly before turning to the two men and four women. "Now then, will someone else like to explain this conspiracy group against Toushirou before I get angry?"  
Yoruichi came over, wrapping her arms around him, "it's not like that Ichigo, it's your imagination. You've been really stressed out recently with everything happening in the real world. You need to relax some."  
"That's not explaining the fact that Hitsugaya-taichou has been acting suspicious since yesterday," Soi Fon lied, and this earn her an intimidating glare. "I-It's obvious that he's hiding something from you!"

"_Both_ of you can leave, just because of a 'get together' one night stand happened between us three, does not make me trust you." They had tried but failed; he was picking them off two by two practically. "Rukia, you should go rest, have Renji take you." The next pair left without argue, leaving Retsu and Byakuya until he gave the okay. "You said your share Byakuya, I would like to talk alone with her."

Toushirou walked over when thinking it was safe to approach the conversation, but it was far from safe.

"Please tell me you were not in on the theory of Toushirou committing a crime, if you do, I don't think I can handle anything, Retsu." Ichigo stated softly, startling the smaller captain, he did not know about them.  
"My reason for trailing was different, but they were right about one thing. You are stressed, and need plenty of rest and stability." It was barely noticeable, but she smiled softly towards the carrot top.  
"I was going to go rest right now." He looked to his side to see Toushirou standing next to him. "What else is there that you want to say?" Ichigo looked to her. "You always wanted things to be confidential."

"Kuchiki-taichou is right, your business is yours alone. Whatever the others believe they know, is nothing short but trivial. As for confidentiality." Retsu came over, and gave him a peck on his cheek. "I still do."

"Thank you," his form turned away. "You are always the one I can count on to be rational other than Byakuya and Toushirou." He bowed his head to her. "I'll check in with you later, hopefully for some tea."

As he walked away with Toushirou at his side, the latter grabbed the former's sleeve when they were far away from the division and in front of the lodge. Ichigo looked at him curiously for the sudden action as he was trying to slide open the door; he honestly was confused right now. Of course Toushirou was the one who self-claimed to be more confused, and so he immediately wanted things to be cleared up now.

"You had a relationship with Unohana-taichou?" His mouth wanted to hang open in shock.  
"Shh…" he motioned him to be quiet. "It'll be our little secret, okay? She has a reputation to uphold."  
Toushirou took a step back. "But you were with both Soi Fon-taichou and—" he was quickly interrupted.  
"Hey, I was drunk." The carrot top did not mean to snap. "That entire situation is very complicated."  
"Just how many people having you been with? How many Shinigami have you—" he was kissed softly.

"I have a fetish for those that are older than me," Ichigo kissed him again, "and who are cuter than me."

* * *

Ichigo wrapped his arms tiredly around the white-haired captain, gaining his energy after the few hours of working out with Toushirou, since said captain did not like to say 'sex' most of the time. His partner was wide awake, kissing his neck to the point where it would form a bruise; it was what was requested after all. He allowed Toushirou to do whatever he wanted with his body because he was not shy and knew that he had to share his body in turn. The carrot top would not be able to hold out much longer though—what with Toushirou constantly kissing and sucking on his neck for an hour.

"Toushirou," he whispered softly, and the captain stopped everything, "you've been acting differently since the administrative office incident—for almost a_ month_ or two actually if I really thought about it." Ichigo felt him bury into his chest to avoid the subject. "You see, just like that. You're being submissive and putting up with things in a different manner." His hand caressed the white strands of hair gently. "Is there something you would like to tell me? Maybe I can help you in the long run, right?"

"I just want to spend my time with you, alone, like this." He grumbled. "Is that so bad?"  
"No, believe me when I say I enjoy it. But I can't help but wonder that something's wrong."  
Toushirou wanted to dodge this bullet the best he can. "Then let's go another round okay—"  
"_Don't_ avoid me," he demanded seriously. "Please tell me what you did Toushirou."

"W-What are you talking about?" It was a shame that he should have remembered how this man became when you try to sidetrack him. "I didn't do anything, I'm just trying to spend my time with you while I can."

"Last month, you asked me not to leave you for something you did." Turquoise hues widened at this. "So whatever you did, is obviously illegal in Soul Society since Jii-san is on your back about it." There was so much fear in Toushirou's eyes that it made Ichigo sick. "In all honesty, I can't handle any more bad news after finding out some pig got Karin pregnant, and Renji got Rukia pregnant." Ichigo looked away in hopes of making it easier for the captain. "But I can share your burdens Toushirou, like I've always had."

"Y-You knew I was guilty of something and _still_ stood up against Yamamoto-soutaichou?"

"Have you already forgotten that I have your back? Innocent or guilty, I'll be on your side." Ichigo kissed his forehead to make it easy on him. "Now then, would you like to tell me what's going on, Toushirou?"  
"Why don't you ask someone who's dying to tell you?" He tried to make himself smaller in his arms.  
"If it isn't you, then I won't believe them. Others can twist words and make them sound wrong, sometimes it goes farther than the truth." After a second, he sighed softly. "In the end, they could be lying to me."  
"I could be lying too, and you would believe me?" Toushirou felt him chuckle, making him a little upset. "It seems that Kuchiki-taichou and Unohana-taichou would not lie to you though, right? Their important—"  
"They've earned my trust and never lied, and neither have you." He sat up slowly, rustling his hair out of his face. "They wouldn't conflict themselves in our relationship, that is why my bond with them is strong."

"At least you can trust them more than me," this earned him all the attention in the world from Ichigo, so he stood up to get dressed. "I knew you wouldn't be happy with me—I knew you would probably want to kill me for it to." He placed his upper half on to make it easier to tuck in. "Ichigo… I've betrayed you…"

Silence filled the entire room, making the captain stop trying to get dressed so he could turn to look at him to see him smiling softly. Toushirou quickly turned away to dress himself in case this was a trick to get revenge on him—then felt him against his back. Ichigo always managed to get dressed two times faster than him, and now he would have to face that wrath hidden behind the smile. Nothing happened though as the tall Substitute Shinigami held the white haori out for the captain to slip his arms through.

"I knew that much, Toushirou." Ichigo held back a laugh as he smiled still. "You wouldn't have most of my previous partners going after you at once otherwise… and Jii-san." Toushirou stared at him in horror.

"If you knew, why didn't you say anything—do you even know what I did to you!"

"No, of course not, I told you I'll only hear it from you." His eyes rolled for being yelled at by the obviously tired captain. "It's up to you whether or not you would want me to mention the conversation since I won't."  
"You know I've betrayed you… you know I've lied to you… but you haven't said this to anyone?" The captain was merely confused, frighten, and in shock. "You're planning some sort of revenge, aren't you?"  
Ichigo heaved a heavy sigh. "I kept it to myself because it's no one's business. The only one I will talk to about our personal relationship issues, is you. Petty things such as opinions are asked to someone else."

"Do you know how stupid you're making me feel? Attempting to hide what I did from you?" His fists had clenched tightly now. "And yet you already knew that I _was_ hiding something from you, son of a—"  
"The question is, why didn't you confront me about this from the beginning?" He watched Toushirou's eyes widen. "Whenever it happened, why didn't you tell me right afterwards? Do you know how _I_ feel?"  
Turquoise hues were tightly covered with eyelids, cringing when hearing the last question. "I was ashamed after what I did. As soon as I saw you a few hours later… I felt so guilty that I… I wanted to—"

Ichigo turned him around and hung his wrists against the wall with one hand. "Think of it this way, okay?" The smaller one looked up at him weakly with fear. "To me, the most important thing from a relationship that I desire isn't sex or intimate touching; it's trust." Tears rapidly fell down pale cheeks when hearing this being said. "From what I can tell, you slept with someone, probably for the same reason as Renji left me."

"Y-Yes—" Toushirou hiccupped, and closed his eyes. "I-It was with—"  
"I don't want to know the name of the person." He stated softly.  
His wrists tried to get free. "No! I-I have to tell you Kurosaki! I have to!"  
"Why?" Ichigo looked at him seriously. "So it can hurt me?"

"N-No, I don't want to lie to you anymore, I want to tell you the truth!" No matter how much he wriggled and wormed, he could not escape the grasp. "I never wanted to hurt you, I was confused and frustrated!"

"Toushirou," the captain froze at his name, and his forehead was kissed. "I forgive you."

He released his wrist, causing all of the dead weight of the captain to fall on his knees as tears flowed in an uncontrollable manner. The tears turned into deep choking sobs once Ichigo rustled the white strands atop his head before saying that he had to leave in case Karin needed him. Toushirou wanted to cry out and tell him that she was the one who that he chose to sleep with, but… maybe he knew it deep down…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

**Sinful Kisses**

**Now –**

"I'm gonna be a daddy, I'm gonna be a daddy, I'm gonna—" Isshin's face encountered Ichigo's foot.  
"Shut up, you're not going to be its father, you're going to be its _grand_father." He growled in annoyance.  
His father shuttered at the very thought. "I'm too young to be a grandfather! Don't be so mean to me!"  
"You're over two _hundred_ years old, _old man_!" Ichigo kicked him in the face again. "Go to work already!"

Before Kurosaki Isshin could say another word, his son threw him into the clinic where the damn man worked, which was in yelling range unfortunately. Leaving the exhausted orange-haired adult to collapse on the couch in exhaustion before gazing at the others that were in the room. Yuzu was smiling happily while Karin was venting by rocking in a rocking chair that Ichigo had bought for her, and Toushirou looked a little out of place. Something irritated the tallest of the group, something that he was not going to tell any of them anytime soon—ah, the doorbell. To his surprise, Toushirou got up to do the honors with a slight smile on his face, and open the door to see a highly annoyed Quincy.

"Where is Kurosaki," he spat bitterly.

As he was about to turn his head to tell him who was there, Ishida Uryuu shoved passed him and walked into the house. Though, because of his rudeness to his family and boyfriend, Ichigo was up in seconds to slam a fist against his cheek that threw him into the wall. Yuzu screamed in fear before trying to hurry Karin out of the room to leave the male group to deal with their own issues without them. Toushirou knew that Ichigo was _not_ done beating the crap out of the Quincy and had to cling to his arm to have him calm down. This was becoming difficult for Ichigo since he knew that Uryuu was here to cause trouble as he always was because he could. However, with himself and Toushirou back into a good place after two months of isolation from one another, they have used the most recent two months to work on things.

"Who do you think you are to come barging in and disrespecting Toushirou, _Quincy_." Ichigo glared.  
Uryuu returned the look. "I thought I would stop by and say hello while I could, _Shinigami_."  
"If you say a word of it, I'll kill you without hesitation." A hand rose with a finger pointed out.  
"Cero, is it?" He shifted his glasses. "Is that something Hitsugaya-taichou knows? Your rules that is."  
"He knows them, as well as you do." His brown hues tinted yellow. "Why are you here, _Quincy_?"

"Oh, so he knows that you will kill traitors if given the need to?" Uryuu snorted and waved a hand, not caring about the threat of facing the attack. "But now you _can't_ kill me, not with _Orihime_ pregnant with my child." He watched him flinch, causing himself to grin. "You wouldn't let an unborn go fatherless, right?"

"In your case," red energy formed at the tip of his finger. "I don't mind."  
"Ichigo!" Toushirou barked at him angrily. "That's enough, leave him alone!"  
"So… he doesn't know?" The Quincy chuckled. "That's a little cruel."

Ichigo looked at Toushirou for a moment, then growled and grabbed the Quincy by the collar of his shirt to throw him out _literally_. "Next time, I won't be so nice. Toushirou won't always save you." He slammed the door aggressively before walking to the couch and collapsing on it, this time to lie down with groans.

Toushirou walked towards him quietly before sitting on the floor against the couch to watch over the unwell one for the past month or so. He watched the tall one become slow, both mentally and physically; his reaction was not as sharp as it was when he was younger. His entire being worried over the carrot top, especially when he could look in his eyes to see just how hurt he was by something, but what? The captain heard slightly heavy footsteps coming into the room, though he recognized that the footsteps were only of Karin's.

Immediately, he turned to Ichigo, it looked like he was asleep.

"We haven't been able to talk, Toushirou." Karin stated, sitting back in the rocking chair.  
He looked to the ground. "Let it go, you should have gotten rid of it. I'm staying with your brother."  
"For now," she reminded. "Ichi-nii had a lot of relationships before you, so what makes you think you're going to be the last?" Her face scrunched at a baby kick. "At least you know you have a baby girl—"  
"I don't care what you say." He glared furiously. "But I _am_ taking responsibility by helping with this."  
"You still haven't told him that it was you that got me pregnant. Why?" There was a long silence.

As much as he hated her for baiting the secret in front of him, he turned to look Ichigo's face. "He doesn't need to know that his own sister betrayed him, it's bad enough he knows I betrayed him somehow." His hands came up, stirring him awake gently. "Ichigo, you should go to your room if you're this tired, right?"

"I'm not that tired," said male grumbled tiredly. "I just… have a headache…"  
Karin frowned. "You've been having a lot of those lately, are you okay Ichi-nii?"  
"I'm fine…" he sat up, holding his head lightly. "I'm just tired, that's all…"  
Toushirou looked confused. "But you _just_ said that you weren't that tired."

His eyes widened before looking at the white-haired captain and the little sister, both looked unhappy and worried. "R-Right, I'm just playing with you!" He smiled cheerfully before rustling Toushirou's hair while he stood up. "Anyway, I can't go to sleep. There is… there's something I would like to show you, Toushirou."

"I would be happier if you got some rest." It was faint, but he could see that he was exhausted.  
"No, this is important—you're ready for it." He grabbed his badge, pressed it against himself, and came out of his human body almost lively. "Karin, we'll be back soon. Can you have Yuzu start dinner?"  
"Sure—" she could not ask why since he fled the scene as Toushirou took in his pill. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry, I'm going to find out." Toushirou chased after him, catching him easily. "Your sister—your family is worried about you, and quite frankly, so am I." He watched him as they ran through the sky.

Ichigo did not make a peep as he observed the world beneath them as they left the boundaries of the precious Karakura Town. He stopped slowly to stare at the captain before jumping down to the Earth's level—wait, he was being careless about his jump—he was falling! Toushirou dived down with a flash step as quickly as possible in order to reappear on the ground so no injuries would occur from the event. He was furious now that Ichigo was too drain from over working in his human body, but sure enough, the tall one rose to his feet shakily though more… lively.

"Do you trust me, Toushirou?" The carrot top asked gently, looking at the captain.  
Not understanding why he would ask such a thing, he played along. "With my life."  
His lips lifted into a genuine smile as he rustled his partner's hair. "Thank you…"  
"Ichigo," he watched him walk behind his back. "You're starting to worry me more."

"I'm sorry I had to keep a few things from you until now," Ichigo grabbed the other's Zanpakutou from its sheath, now holding Hyourinmaru in his possession. "With the others, my relationships with them were more quick and understanding. Our relationship though, it had to be taken slow and has been a little rough." He walked a few good feet in front of Toushirou; walking away from him. "Don't get me wrong, I _do_ love being with you, but that isn't what this is about. So tell me, which of us is the stronger Shinigami?"

"I am," Toushirou replied flatly. "You're the strongest human or Shinigami _Substitute_, but your power is greater than mine." He watched Ichigo chuckle, making him uncomfortable. "What's so funny Kurosaki?"

"I've only done this with a few Zanpakutou, so bear with me."

His brown hues closed slowly as if he were trying to concentrate on something—most likely on the thin blade in his hand. Toushirou wanted to have Hyourinmaru back even though he was aware that Ichigo was trying to show him something he needed to see. Once brown hues, now nearly white flared open as he recited the words the captain would say to awaken the Zanpakutou's shikai form. No later than two seconds, it began to snow with darkened clouds as the giant ice dragon appeared from the blade itself.

"With my power being strong, and myself being different from regular Shinigami, I can manipulate other Zanpakutou. They are more agreeable when I have a strong bond with their wielder. Ban—" Before he could say 'bankai' as he planned, the dragon shattered due to his lack of focus, falling against the ground.

Walking slowly to the other male, Toushirou knelt down to his side. "Ichigo, what is wrong with you?"  
"I'm… ill…" he answered reluctantly, handing the zanpakutou over. "It affects all of me, since… I'm alive."  
The captain _knew_ that there was more than _illness_. "Tell me what's wrong." His voice now stern to him.  
"I'll tell you…" there was a long paused, but not intentionally. "If you'll let us sleep together tonight."

Somehow, there was a tone in his voice that Hitsugaya Toushirou did not like, and quite honestly, it scared him to the point that he nodded acceptingly. He would agree to anything that Ichigo asked of him now in order to repent for the damages that he had caused towards the Kurosaki family. After placing the Zanpakutou away, he helped the tall partner up, and tried to help him to the Kurosaki clinic until stopped.

Shoji looking gates appeared in front of the two, and two captains appeared, the two eldest captains for that matter. Ichigo glared fiercely as he tried to stand on his own to place Toushirou behind him—acting as if he was protecting him. Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni and Unohana Retsu stood in front of the two with plain looks on their faces; rather, one was stern and cold, the other was sad and apologetic.

"Don't make me angry." Ichigo demanded firmly, trying to stand on his own two feet.  
"We're not here to upset you." Retsu opened her hands, offering an eye patch. "Please take this."  
"I barely have enough reiatsu to keep me standing after what I did with Hyourinmaru!" He snapped at her.  
Her head shook. "This is the opposite, though it _is_ Zaraki-taichou's reiatsu, it will be given to you."  
"As agreed, we are not mentioning this until your permission." Shigekuni added.

Ichigo looked at the two before taking the eye patch, and placing it on. "This isn't just Kenpachi's, I can feel too many types of reiatsu. Even both of yours…" He glared at the two, though much lighter now. "What is this about? Why would you be going to such lengths to keep me… in good condition?"

"Karakura Town needs their hero." He answered truthfully. "Many were asked to give a great deal of their reiatsu into this patch for you. Until situated properly, I will send Matsumoto-fukutaichou to this world to keep the Hollow under control." Suddenly, Ichigo burst out laughing uncontrollably at this point on.

Toushirou looked up at Ichigo, confused and a little nervous about his laughter that seemed annoyed, sarcastic, and to the point of being dangerous. He was always aware that there was something between the Commanding General and Kurosaki Ichigo—not in a relationship wise, but more like a battle of… well, dominance. In many ways, Ichigo out-shined Shigekuni, but both of them earned the _most_ respect throughout Soul Society, though the former was most _cared_ about.

"I said I can handle it you moron!" Ichigo roared at the old man, his reiatsu now bursting with power due to the eye patch. "Until I'm good and dead, I'll protect my own town!" A blade appeared in his hand, which everyone recognized as Senbonzakura. "Now get out of here before you piss me off even more, Jii-san."

The three looked at him, and the eldest turned around, leaving.

Retsu came over, staring Ichigo in the face before opening her arms to him.

As if it was on cue, brown hues rolled to the back of his head before collapsing into her arms, no longer conscious to the world. Toushirou was, now more than ever, concerned for the well-being of his tall and muscular boyfriend who was obviously not feeling well. Retsu lowered the tall male to the ground before gently caressing his orange strands of hair above his brow, making the other captain notice something.

"I know that he would not want me to tell you, but he was very scared right now." She stated softly, trying to heal the fallen one the best she could. "Thought I cannot tell you why he is scared, I can only tell you that he will need you, now more than ever." Her hands left when she knew there was no chance to heal him. "Whether the rumors are true of what you did or did not do, Ichigo needs stability in his life now."

"He's never had stability in life." Toushirou knelt down on Ichigo's side. "Please, what's wrong with him?"  
"It's not my place to tell you, nor can you attempt to force him to tell you." She stood up gracefully.  
He looked at Ichigo quietly. "Which means it can be life threatening." By now, he knew this stubborn fool.  
"Do your best to keep him content and as happy as possible. Please take care of him, Hitsugaya-taichou."

With this, she left the world and returned to Soul Society as Ichigo began to stir ever so slightly to their voices that were gently for his sake. His eyes fluttered open where the lights of the gate were, causing him to reach out when saying Toushirou's name, but he heard him humming. He looked to the side to see the captain right there next to him, giving a light smile that was obviously forced, though he let it go since he leaned down to kiss him on his forehead. With his help, Ichigo sat up slowly, rubbing his head before his skin crawled unhappily when feeling that something was not right.

"Can you go to the house… I have a bad feeling that something's wrong." Ichigo stood up slowly with his help. "I'll be fine—don't worry. It's not like I'll be attacked. All the random reiatsu flowing into me hurts."

The captain wanted to decline, but he had the same feeling. "I'll be back, _stay_ put."  
To tease him, the carrot top saluted to the white-haired male. "Yes sir Hitsugaya-taichou!"  
"Ichigo, please!" His tone filled with desperation. "Stay here until I come back, understand?"  
"I'll be just fine, I'll run to the house, and when you find me, we'll flash step home together, okay?"

"No," he answered firmly and then pointed to the ground. "Stay put."

Once he vanished, Ichigo sat against a tree before removing the eye patch. "I can't absorb reiatsu like this when its fighting. I need my own prey to take it from. Summoning one of the—" someone appeared in front of him was large breasts and orange colored hair. "What do you want Rangiku-san? He's not here."

"You can take my reiatsu if you want." She knelt down to sit in front of him. "I volunteered to come to this world since I haven't seen taichou for a week." The lieutenant even smiled. "How have you been doing—"

"It would be safer if you left already, however, I wouldn't mind some help getting home."

Rangiku paled at the request; back at the Kurosaki clinic, she managed to snoop around—only to find an unpleasant sight that she did not want to tell him about. Let us just say that while looking around for her captain and his boyfriend, he came across her captain's gigai with said captain's boyfriends little sister who was pregnant. However, much to her dismay, Ichigo's requests were absolute no matter how much she wanted to avoid taking him there. They arrived in two minutes, which meant Toushirou arrived about three minutes ago, but Ichigo slipped into his human body first. Rangiku tried to have him take his time tracking his boyfriend's reiatsu that was leading him to his little sisters own room, and she cringed.

Ichigo knocked first. "Hey, Karin." He opened the door. "Is Toushirou—" his body froze, watching the girl covering her body with a blanket with said male was in his gigai, trying to pull up his pants angrily.  
"I-Ichigo, this is _not_ what it looks like!" The captain called quickly, trying to button his pants. "My gigai was in here, _I_ had nothing to—" He turned quiet when Ichigo raised a hand to signal his desire for silence.  
Walking over to his little sister, Karin became a little nervous, but he rustled her head softly. "I know that your sex drive is going crazy, but please don't drag Toushirou into it, okay?" She nodded slowly to him.  
Toushirou was unaware if the other male understood that she was with his gigai and not him. "Ichigo, I really learned my lesson, I would _never_ do this behind your back with _anyone_. You have to believe—"  
"Believe you?" He chuckled softly, rustling his hair too. "Don't worry Toushirou, I'm not stupid. I can understand the situation." His attention went to the open door. "Though I think Rangiku-san knew this."

Said lieutenant poked her head in, trying to be innocent. "Well… I wanted to tell you."

"Rangiku-san," Ichigo spoke as he turned to leave the room, passing her in the process. "You're here to take care of whatever comes to Karakura Town, if anything is suspicious, come to me immediately. For now, I would like some time with my boyfriend." He stopped. "I'll talk with Karin when I have the energy."

* * *

"Are you mad?"

Toushirou finally asked after sitting silently at the desk chair for twenty minutes while the carrot top lied down on the bed tiredly. Though the other said he wanted time with him, they have been like this the entire time, causing him to be nervous. He wanted to claim his defense so badly just once more since he never had the chance to explain in the first place. However, it did not seem like his partner was the least bit interested in hearing it—instead, it was as if he was favored to sleep. The captain then frowned when he now realized that Ichigo _was_ trying to sleep, but he sat up sluggishly while taking off the eye patch…

Again.

"Of course not, I'm sorry she was taking advantage of your buddy in your gigai." He smiled tiredly at him, and then motioned him over to himself. "Can I ask a huge favor from you, Hitsugaya Toushirou-taichou?"  
"Yes." As much as he wanted to play along with the game, he was too worried. "What do you need?"  
"The eye patch is a mixture of reiatsu fighting each other, and it makes my head hurt more. If it was mixed into one blend, I could handle it. The reason why I can absorb reiatsu is because of my Hollow side."  
Toushirou now knew what the request was going to be. "Take as much reiatsu from me as you want."

A devilish grin made it on his lips, wrapping his arms around the small one's body. "But… I wouldn't mind playing with my meal before I devour it." Hearing his, Toushirou pulled away to look at him confusedly. "To me, what I absorb reiatsu from, is prey." He undid a button of his shirt with his teeth. "You're my prey."

"I-Ichigo wait," he had to stop him as he was going for the second button. "Y-You know how I am."  
"Just this once, I want to see all of you at the same time. Is that so bad?" His voice made him sound hurt.  
Already, he was trapped in the carrot top's web of manipulation. "What if Matsumoto comes in?"  
"I'll kill her." Ichigo then paused after hearing himself say this. "No… that's not what I mean. I'm sorry."  
"But I know you would stop her." Though Toushirou could sense better than him, he cannot when in bliss.

Kurosaki Ichigo gave a genuine smile for his understanding. "I'd be happier if you undressed yourself."

His face became red when hearing such a perverse thing coming from the carrot top's mouth as he was about to decline the ridiculous request. There was just one problem though, he could not decline anything asked from him due to sleeping with his sister and not telling him. Not even an hour ago, Ichigo could have thrown his fists around like this morning and had a fit about seeing Toushirou get dressed in Karin's room. He became even redder as he shakily brought his hands up to his buttoned shirt, remembering that Retsu said to keep him content and happy, so he would do this… for him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Ichigo stated softly to him.  
"S-Shut up!" He could not blush more than he was now. "I'll do it!"  
The carrot top laughed and reeled the captain in. "No… it's okay."  
"I want to, for you, but you always give me a shirt or something."

"I love seeing you self-conscious, it's adorable." After hearing this, Toushirou fumed as he tried to squirm away from him. "Stop it…" He calmed him down with the gently plea. "How about I undress you, okay?"  
"Why do you want to see all of me? It's not like I see all of you." He replied in his defense nervously.  
"Is that what you want? Skin for skin?" His response was a weak nod. "My body isn't as soft as yours."  
"I remember…" Occasionally, Toushirou would feel the rough rigidness all over his body under a tank top.  
"How about this," though he was making an offer, he was already unbuttoning the rest of the captain's shirt. "I'll undress you, and you undress me. Or do you want me to do all the work?" He earned a nod.

"You do everything—" for this answer, he was thrown against the bed. "I-Ichigo! What—"

Ichigo was suddenly a little different; having thrown his partner on the bed while standing on his knees, removing his own upper clothing first. Turquoise hues widened when understand why he never removed the tank top from his person most of the time. There were so many scars on his body that it was almost too painful to look at, however, all of the attention now went to the captain. Toushirou was somewhat used to the teasing game of his, but with what his gigai with his sister—remembering this, he shuttered.

"No, we can't." He jumped off the bed, "Not after what your sister just did with this gigai."

Before he knew it, something hit him against his back, and his gigai fell forward.

"Are you trying to run away from me—" Ichigo paused when his head began to spin. "Shit… not now…" He crouched over on the bed, now yelling bloody murder against the bed covers in unbearably pain.

"Ichigo!" His father broke the door down. "What is it? Is it your head? Damn it!" Isshin grabbed the badge that belonged to his son, then placed Ichigo's hand against his chest. "Take my reiatsu, settle down!"

Toushirou watched as Ichigo was suffering while absorbing a substantial amount of reiatsu to make his own before collapsing on the bed. He listened to Isshin cursing at the Hollow side, and his human side, but there was something that he was trying to avoid saying. The captain, came over to remove the carrot top's hand from the former captain's chest to place it in his own hands as he sat at his side. His attention went towards the former captain who was trying his best to catch his breath after helping his son out.

"Gr…" Ichigo tried to talk in his sleep. "It…" His brows knitted before opening his eyes. "Just kill me…"  
"Are you really ready to give up everything? You have a little time left." Isshin replied sternly to him.  
"It hurts… if I keep this up, I'll be summoning Hollow." He looked to him. "Kill me while I'm still sane."  
"I won't let you make a selfish choice," Toushirou stated sternly as well. "What has gotten into you."

"Kurosaki Ichigo is terminal." His lieutenant replied after opening the window. "He has been for months."

Ichigo's hues turned golden before grabbing Rangiku by the face, "I'll kill you."

The captain looked at him confusedly. "Ichigo… you're dying?"

Gold hues turned to him, staring unhappily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

**Sinful Kisses**

**Now –**

"Truth is, I have a tumor in my head—in my nervous system. It controls me most of the time now. I have known for months." Ichigo whispered softly, sitting on the rooftop of his house under the starry sky with his white-haired boyfriend. "The day I was away when Karin slept with someone, I was actually in the hospital… learning that I had a high stage of tumor." He placed a hand through his orange strands of hair, rubbing his face in the process for being agitated now. "Sorry, for almost killing Rangiku-san last week."

"Matsumoto got over it, after all, you stopped once I told you to." Toushirou replied without care.

Ichigo kept himself separated from everyone for entire week, forcing others to place him in isolation with one hundred eye patches in case he needed them. However, he used the first twenty-five in just three days, another twenty-five for the next three days, and the last fifty for the seventh day. The Hollow side of his being—and Shinigami side, have been trying to heal the tumor that he had inside his head, but it only drained him dramatically. Now though, after using the eye patches as if they were nicotine, his pace of living as a human dropped rapidly to the point where he was only die in days… or hours.

"I'm curious… since I'm a human, a Hollow, and a Shinigami… will I cease to exist?" Ichigo asked quietly, but his eyes then widened, realizing that tears were falling down his cheeks. "Hmm… how funny…"  
"It's not funny," the captain hugged his knees, burying his face in his lap. "You don't cry, I don't want to see you crying. It scares me, and makes me feel helpless." He heard a chuckle. "I said it's not funny!"  
"I'm sorry for keeping this from you until the end, but I didn't want you to be worried over me." His arm came around the small one's form, bringing him close. "But you made these months interesting, and fun."

Even after what Toushirou did to him?

"No," getting away from him, he had to stand up and back away slowly. "I've done nothing but hurt you all this time Ichigo—no, Kurosaki." He did not deserve the right to call him by his name. "This is all my fault."  
"Why? Did you place that tumor in my head while I was asleep?" Ichigo joked while wiping his tears away.  
"If I had stayed in your room patiently, or even looked for you…" his face twisted with mixed emotions. "A lot of this would not have happened. Kurosaki, I _have_ to tell you about what happened six months ago."  
He smiled at him. "Sorry, but my memory tends to be fuzzy now. What all happened during that month?"

"That day when you weren't home yet, I waited patiently for a while, hoping to surprise you since I was told that partners enjoyed them. Though the same insecurities of unfairness hit me as they did with Abarai when he was with you—wondering why our roles never changed, what it felt like in a different situation." Toushirou paused as he swallowed hard. "That night… your sister, Kurosaki Karin, knew I was unhappy and used it to her advantage. I was aware that she liked me, so I used her myself so I would know the pleasure you felt when sleeping with me. It's my fault that she's pregnant, do as much damage you want!"

He looked at Ichigo, seeing him lying against the rooftop… do not tell him he was sleeping.

"Kurosaki—!" His desperate plea was interrupted, thank the Gods.

"I know," Ichigo mumbled under his breath. "I've known for a while."

"W-What?" Did the captain pour his heart out for nothing? "S-Since when?"

"I've had my suspicious for a while, but too afraid to confirm them. Then last week when you and Karin were talking while I was on the couch." He turned on his side, away from Toushirou. "That's the real reason why I wanted space for the week… I didn't want to kill you Toushirou… I had to think things out."

"Why didn't you come out and say something sooner?" He grabbed his hair. "Do you know how long I—"  
"For six months I'm guessing, right?" Ichigo replied a bit coldly. "But I should be asking your question."  
"I—" No, the carrot top was right. "After hearing about her being pregnant… I came to tell you but you…"

"Why didn't you tell me after it happened, Toushirou?" His lying form sat up to look at him. "Who were you thinking about when this happened—or even before and after?" He rubbed his face to calm down. "I don't even know what's worse, the fact that you told me before I die, or that I heard the truth without being told."

"I was afraid that…" he closed his eyes, "that you would abandon me, if I told you what happened."  
"And now?" Ichigo watched him look confused to the question. "Do you regret your decision?"  
"Y—" wait, he knew this trap. "No… it was my decision, so I must live with my choices."  
"I'm sorry to hear that." He got up slowly, walking off the roof. "Good night, Toushirou."  
"D-Does this mean that we are going to break up?" His voice betrayed him, cracking in fear.  
The tall male stopped to look at the large moon. "Honestly," he paused softly, "I don't want to…"

Toushirou's eyes widened at the small glimpse of hope given to him by his partner, but somehow he knew that there was a downside to it. He came over to him almost nervously, not sure if it was okay to pursue him as he used to, though he did anyway by clinging to him. His actions were not objected to; he was not told to let go or motioned to remove himself against him, so he nuzzled against him. The captain thought that the two of them could stay like this for a little while longer, but Ichigo cleared his throat softly to him.

"I know who you are, how you react to things you encounter, and why you do what you do, Toushirou." Ichigo did not seem entire pleased with his own words as the captain's hands began to falter slowly. "Truthfully, I can't trust you, and I can't forgive you, but I also can't deny that I still want to be with you."

It hurt to hear that he would never be trusted or forgiven for this, though accepted the fairness. "I swear that I will _never_ betray you again." He placed all of his confidence into his own words. "There's nothing—"  
"Please be quiet, I've already learned from experience that things never change. Suppressed maybe, but you can't guarantee that you won't do it again, no matter what gender you choose next." Ichigo stated.  
Hearing this killed him inside for sure; there really was no more trust from him. "I was really confused. I've been an elite since I can remember, but when I'm with you, I'm resorted to being small and insignificant."  
"And I believe that, if you weren't an elite, I would've killed you." The moon bored him now, and removed Toushirou off his person. "Soul Society needs all the help than can get. Losing a taichou wouldn't help."

"People learn from their mistakes, why can't I be one of them?" Realizing he snapped at him, he bit his lip and tried again. "I understand that I did something terribly wrong, and I'm paying the consequences—"

Ichigo turned around and slapped him across the face with the back of his hand.

"This is not about you." He stated sternly to the fallen captain. "Fortunately, not all of this is entirely your fault. I should have been more understanding, Karin is just a child, but you and your choices?" It made him sick to his stomach to vent aggressively, but needed him to understand. "You chose to sleep with one of my baby sisters, you chose not to use protection, and you chose not to tell me the truth, now look!" His eyes turned golden; his Hollow trying to give him power to stand up. "Karin is _pregnant_, she needs all the help she can get, and I won't be alive to give her that! What if she decides to go to the hospital and gives birth to a child that cannot be seen by humans? My sisters and I are half human, and you… damn it!"

He clung to his head, the yelling and venting swelled in his head and pressed against the large tumor that was ready to claim his life at any given time. However, his final six months were up as his eyes rolled to the back of his head while losing control over his entire body—now falling off the roof. The captain yelled in horror as he tried to grab him before he could fall two stories down, but he could not do such a needed task in a gigai. In the end, there was no thud against the Earth, and he looked down to see someone in a mostly white attire with bright light blue colored hair.

"Espada?" Toushirou was taken aback.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques looked at the fallen human in his arms before looking up at the captain as he set the male down slowly on the grass. He looked him over before placing a hand on his chest to shove as much power into him as he could, but there was no response to it. A faint glow appeared around Ichigo as his Shinigami form sat up from the human body on the ground, and looked at the Hollow. Ichigo stood up and softly caressed the light blue-haired male whom had his head descended towards the ground in shame. He then gazed at the captain above before whispering something to Grimmjow who then left the scene as Yuzu came running outside—most likely seeing him fall from the roof or heard Toushirou.

"Will you at least do me one favor, Toushirou." Ichigo asked softly. "Take me to Rukongai."

* * *

They walked through the first district where everyone knew Ichigo very well, however, everyone was sleeping in their little homes. Toushirou was taking Ichigo to his grandmother's hut so they could meet one another finally; it was something that meant a lot to him. Ichigo knew this as a fact, and since his head no longer throbbed with unbearable pain, he decided it would be nice to see her. The two neared a hut, the smaller of the pair peeked in, and then looked to the other to say that she was fast asleep.

Brown hues rolled, "of course she is." He hopped up into a tree, making himself comfortable.  
The captain came over, whispering. "You're not really going to sleep up there, are you?"  
"I know I was irrational when I was younger, but I'm not going to wake up an old woman."  
"Come down and rest inside the hut with me." His hand came out to him. "Please?"  
Ichigo looked down at him before sighing softly. "Just for tonight, understand?"

He reluctantly came down after already becoming comfortable in the tree, gave his large callused hand to the small captain, and brought inside the hut. It was a nice size despite it having the feeling of being cold and nearly empty other than a pot, some wood, and an old fragile woman sleeping. His hand removed itself from the grasp in order to go over to the wall to sit against it for some well-needed sleep… or nap. A heavy feeling cloaked his body, so he looked to see Toushirou throwing one of the spare covers over him. Ichigo watched him stand there for a split second when contemplating if he should sleep on a futon or sleep next to the partner he betrayed in the worst way possible.

"Toushirou," he whispered softly as said captain began to turn. "There's space under the cover here."  
Turquoise hues turned to gaze at the tall one. "Aren't you upset with what I did to you and your family."  
"Yes, I am. But what's done is done, and you _are_ family now." His hand motioned him next to his side.  
Toushirou stiffened at this. "Does that mean… we're brothers? Is that why you're being nice to be still?"

After shoving the captain down to sit at his side by force, he shared the cover on him before wrapping an arm around his shoulders to bring him close. "You apologized for you actions even though it took six months. You chose to be at my side instead of Karin's. You are still the man I want to be with." He felt Toushirou lean into his chest to get comfortable against him. "But, you still have responsibilities."

"I will take care of your family… and… my future child." He did not like those last two words.  
"Toushirou," the carrot top called to receive his attention. "Don't neglect your daughter."  
His eyes widened and looked up at him in almost complete horror. "What did you…"  
"Despite my bad health, I went to all of her appointments, and you know it's a girl."  
Out of the two genders Karin could have had. "I won't do so well with her then."  
"You will, I will force you to have paternity leave from Soul Society." He smirked.

Interested by this, Toushirou turned his entire body towards him, only to be captivated by those lips of his that he had not have against his for a week. He cursed himself as the carrot top actually caught him as he accidentally licked his lips at the thought of what he was missing after so long. There were no chuckles in his direction to make him feel embarrassed, no snickering or snorts to make him feel foolish or perverted. His attention went upwards now to his brown hues that watched him casually as if he was waiting for him to do something. Soon enough, Toushirou tried to do what he wanted by leaning up against him, reaching upwards to him to press his lips against his—

Ichigo cleared his throat and turned his head away.

This hurt the captain. "Do we have to start over?" There was no reply. "I know I messed up and betrayed you—I may not be better than Abarai or Kuchiki-taichou—or even Unohana—" A finger placed itself on the pale lips to silence him, and turned his attention to the awoken elder. "…Baa-chan, y-you're awake."

"You're talking so loudly, anyone would wake up." She sat up slowly from her futon. "This is a surprise."  
"I'm sorry, Ichigo just came to Rukongai, and I wanted him to meet you." Toushirou left the covers to bow.  
"Ichigo…?" Her attention went to the man. "This would not happen to be Kurosaki Ichigo I've heard of."  
The carrot top bowed his head to her, "I am. It's a great honor to meet you, I've heard a lot of you."  
He looked at him confusedly; not once mentioning her, but looked to his grandmother. "Are you well?"  
She waved a hand at the smaller one. "I'm just fine, I'm getting by. I should start a fire." She started to—

"I'll do it," Ichigo offered, already getting up so she would not have to. "There's no need to strain your back for us." He lifted a piece of wood and Toushirou struck it with kidou to put it on fire. "Thank you."

The captain had ever yet to see this side of him before, wondering if this was only because he was in front of his grandmother. Still, to see Ichigo be so considerate and warm towards the old woman was something that made him very happy right now. However, he frowned as he watched Ichigo slowly sit down with a pained grunt—was that tumor still affecting him after death that he did not know of.

"Is it your head?" He quickly checked the man for a fever of some sort. "Do you need any reiatsu, take—"  
"Toushirou," Ichigo calmed him before having to see him do something dramatic. "I know I'm younger than you, but I have an older body." His hand came up to rustle his hair. "Don't worry anymore, I'm fine."  
The captain smiled at the familiar comfort he received. "I lost you as a human, I won't lose you here too."  
This caused him to laugh aloud while removing his hand from him. "Trust me, I'll be so old looking in one hundred years that you'll barely look old enough to drink." Now then, his attention went to the elder.  
Toushirou also looked over at the eldest in the hut, and knew he needed to try to explain. "Kurosaki Ichigo and I have been together in a relationship for …almost a year now." The thought had surprised him.  
"That's nice to hear Toushirou," the elder smiled at him. "Would you be a dear and gather some wood?"

His attention went to the pathetic bonfire and nodded. "I'll be back." He left the hut, but heard them talk.

"You're not as thrilled about the announcement as you led him to believe. Are you upset that he is in a homosexual relationship, or the fact that you heard the monstrous tales about me through Momo?" Ichigo asked in a stern tone of voice, causing the captain to try listening in as much as he could for that matter. "I'm aware that Toushirou does not tend to visit much as goes the life of a taichou, but I hope you will not attempt to judge me without even knowing who I am first. I would like you to get to know me during my stay in Rukongai." Toushirou leaned against the hut now, trying to gather every little detail on the subject. "It won't be long until he files my death and Seireitei comes looking for me, so until then, let's be friends?"

Toushirou's grandmother hummed in amusement. "I could not have said it better myself, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The captain mentally sighed. "Toushirou." He jolted at Ichigo's voice. "The wood, please?"

With a flash step, he grabbed some wood and came back with an arm full of them, claiming that he did not know how many was needed. As he took a step to place them aside, he tripped through the dirt and dropped the kindling while about to land on his face. Of course, Ichigo quickly caught him by the waist to set him up right before going over to stack up the wood properly to keep things neat.

Toushirou turned to his grandmother. "Why don't you like Ichigo? He's been very forgiving to me."  
Hearing this, his partner scolded him. "Don't put words in her mouth." This earned him an unhappy look.  
"I know I shouldn't have been listening." He mumbled under his breath. "But hearing you sound upset…"  
"Toushirou," the carrot top gained his attention. "Thank you for your concern, but everything is alright."  
"You always say that! You always try to hide your emotions from me! You know that I hate it too!"

Sighing, he brought a hand up and patted the captain's shoulder. "I don't lie, Toushirou, and look who's talking? Hiding your emotions all the time—do you know how often Rangiku-san worries about you?" His hand came up to the other's chin. "At this very moment, I'm too tired to be angry or upset about anything."

"So… you are still mad… about what I did…" Toushirou should have known this even though they were making great progress despite the problems in their way. "There's nothing I can do to fix it. How about—"  
"I have a right to be mad, yes." Ichigo came over to the wall and sat back down. "No, there is nothing that you can do to erase what happened, but you can't keep living in the past Toushirou. Get some rest."  
"What if I leave Gotei 13 to be here with you and take care of the Kurosaki family?" He was dead serious, but completely ignorant. "Will that be a start to earning your forgiveness? I know that I can talk with—"

"A taichou does not _leave_ their position, they're either promoted to Squad Zero, or sent to prison and worse on some occasions." Saying this in a stern tone settled Toushirou down, causing said captain to come over to lie on his lap silently. "What do I tell you every time you try to do something to please me?"

"To always…" his eyes closed after Ichigo placed the covers over him and rubbed his arm gently, "be…" he hated when his partner would somehow place him in a trance he could not recover from, "…myself."

"Goodnight, Toushirou."

Ichigo watched as the captain fell fast asleep, and Toushirou's grandmother was long since passed out.

Elders… you look away, and their asleep.

* * *

His body shifted carefully in a cautious manner; a trait he mastered to make sure he would never disturb his tall partner who always needed more sleep. He moved his arm to wrap around the other male's waist, only to realize that he was lying down in a futon without his partner near him. Turquoise hues opened with quickness to search the hut as he sat up instantly, only his grandmother was there cooking breakfast. The captain's heart began to race when thinking that he was being abandoned for all of the horrible things that he did. Toushirou looked at himself to realize that he was still in his shihakusho with his haori folded at the side, meaning that Ichigo had got up and left; it was something that he learned a while back.

"Baa-chan, where's Kurosaki…?" His heart was pounding heavily. "Did… did you drive him away?"  
She turned to him with a soft look on her face, "he left early this morning after tucking you in."  
Toushirou jumped to his feet and stormed out of the hut. "Ichigo!" He began running around.

He caught sight of many familiar people from his younger years, however, none of them were the person that he was searching for. Where in Heaven could that man be; Toushirou was not happy to see his haori folded neatly because it meant Ichigo might be gone for good. The last thing he wanted was to have it end like this, without a last touch and no final words, he did not want his nightmares to come to life. With not a moment left to waste, he found the carrot top talking to the elder of the area, and he ran over to him.

Ichigo barely noticed him at the corner of his eye, which caused him to turn sharply towards him.

"T-Toushirou," the carrot top was baffled as the little captain hugged him. "You should be sleeping."  
"You were nowhere in sight and you placed my haori aside." He nuzzled into him, holding him tightly.  
Ichigo thought about it, only to smile. "I went to find some new clothes, I didn't mean to scare you."  
"I'm sorry," his eyes shut tightly. "I'm so sorry," if he apologized enough, "I'm sorry." They would be okay.

Sighing at the troublesome captain, the tall one looked to the elder. "Thank you for the clothes, I'll talk to you later." He picked up Toushirou to hold in his arms. "It seems like I neglected someone important to me." The elder nodded to him as if saying that he understood. "Come on, Toushirou." He left quietly.

"I thought you changed your mind and was leaving me." Toushirou whispered against the other's chest.  
He looked down to him. "Something like that deserves a proper goodbye." His tone sounded a little cold.  
"Ichigo" said male looked at him, "I-I really like you," his cheeks reddened. "I really want to work this out."  
This made his gaze attempt to soften. "We will work it out," with a flash step, they arrived at the hut.

Once set down, Toushirou looked at him eye to eye. "Are you saying that to let me feel secure, or do you honestly believe that we have a chance?" He tore his gaze away. "You've been with who knows how many people, and I've only been with you. I don't know what exactly your preferences are in the end."

"Toushirou," Ichigo called softly, earning his attention once more. "Why did you give us a chance?"

_"Wow, Renji really broke it off with you? That's really harsh after what happened to you in the last one."_

When Toushirou heard Rangiku's voice ring in his memories of when he overheard a conversation that she had with Ichigo, he tried to think about things. "What happened before you broke up with Abarai?"

Ichigo visibly stiffened at the question; obviously, this was not something that he wanted to hear anytime soon, and took a step back. Turquoise hues widened with worry as to why he received this reaction from the man that would rarely see this side of him in full alert. The carrot top took a step away before turning around to have his back face the little captain who did not seem thrilled about this _at all_.

"I wanted to keep that quiet…" He raised his hand. "I'm sorry… I have to leave for a while." His fingers snapped, opening a garganta towards Hueco Mundo. "I never wanted you to learn about this, Toushirou."

"Where are you going?" Toushirou voice screeched accidentally, and the other halted. He was stunned to see Ichigo open up the portal. "I didn't mean to ask, I'm sorry! Just don't leave without saying anything!"  
"I have to go somewhere, I'll be back eventually." He smiled softly. "Goodbye Toushirou, be good for me."  
"You're not leaving," a woman called, and they turned to see Rukia with Renji at her side. "I need you to stay where we can reach you Ichigo." She frowned. "Yamamoto-soutaichou is giving you time to adjust."  
The redhead placed a hand on the male's shoulder. "Hitsugaya-taichou doesn't know. Take it out on me."

In an instant, Ichigo turned around and slammed a well-deserved punch across Renji's face, sending the other against the ground instantly. Toushirou was now confused at the reaction he saw; Renji offered to have the aggression towards him, and got what he asked for. Without a word, the garganta sealed shut and Ichigo stormed off on foot where Toushirou tried to follow him, but Rukia stopped him.

"Ichigo needs time alone," she whispered. "He's sensitive on the subject."

* * *

**Author Note: **This actually _does_ get worse. Just watch how it plays out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

**Sinful Kisses**

**Now –**

The carrot top male had not shown his face for two months, and this was slowly making the Captain of the Tenth Squad lose his capabilities of wearing a mask. Constantly—almost every other day, Toushirou would ask his orange-haired busty lieutenant what had exactly happened with the relationship before he was with Abarai Renji. That woman would not budge whatsoever in regards to answer him under any of the circumstances pointed in her direction, even if threatened. How could she know about something that he did not know about; she had never had the chance to go out with Kurosaki Ichigo, so how was she able to know something like this? There was a faintly distant thought in the back of his mind that told him how it might have been possible that the two were seeing each other a long time ago, but ignored it.

Besides that, he had to pay attention to his unborn daughter that would be born in a month or so, and he told his partner that he would play his part. No way in Heaven or Hell was he going to go back on his word to him, he was not going to run away from what he did—he would face it. It was just unfortunate that the carrot top was not there to tell him that he was doing a good job, to keep up the good work, and not to give up. This was a major reason as to why he had never wanted to get close to anyone like this, to the point of being dependent on them for every waken breath.

However, things were going to be changing soon… hopefully for the better.

Especially right now too, seeing how Kurosaki Ichigo was right there.

Lying down on the couch of the administrative office, tiredly.

"…Ichigo?" The captain's voice cracked by accident; too surprised to see this man. "What are you doing?"  
"Laying down on one of the couches in an administrative office, waiting for my boyfriend," he replied.  
This irritated him; hearing the exhausted tone. "Where were you?" Though he had no right to ask him this.  
"Byakuya and Rukia had me stay at their estate until I calmed down, so that I can tell you what I need to."  
"If… If this has anything to do about before," Toushirou paused hesitantly, "it's none of my business…"

"You wanted to ask me countless times who I have been with, so now I'll answer you." The carrot top sat up slowly, looking at him. "Over… nearly _eight_ years now… you're aware that I've been with more than a handful of others be them relationship and one-night stands?" This earned him a slow uneasy nod now. "I've been around the block and then some, trying all the products there is to try, be it human, Shinigami, and even Hollow." There it was, confused worry that Ichigo predicted he would see in the captain.

"Y-You've been with… Hollow?" Toushirou tried to imagine—

"Espada, rather… well, former Espada after the war, but only two." He rubbed his face to try hiding his frustration. "I was with one of them, before Renji… and the results didn't end well." His attention went all over the floor to remember. "We were in an argument for the first time, and being unable to control my anger, she was killed by me." Ichigo swallowed hard. "From thereon, I've always suppressed my anger."

The captain did not know what to think or say.

Hearing how this man killed someone that he was with at one point because he was angry and had an argument with her? It explained why he would always try to do his best to keep his anger contained when something happens—wait, was that why he disappeared during that time after finding out everything? If that was really the case, even after figuring what happened behind his back after getting horrid news that he was going to die, Ichigo still wanted to protect him? This was all the captain needed to know before coming over to his partner, fall down onto his knees in front to him, and embrace his head gently.

"I'm sorry," he whispered apologetically, but remembered. "Thank you… for telling me."  
"Yeah, really, taichou has been on my case ever since you left." Rangiku called out from the doorway.  
Ichigo nuzzled into the little man's chest, "I'm sorry Rangiku-san, for having to put you in that position."  
She waved a hand casually. "Don't worry about it, Hitsugaya-taichou has done nothing but mope."  
"Matsumoto," Toushirou scowled at her in annoyance. "Leave him alone, immediately, or else."

"Oh come on, Ichigo needs a drink after confessing something like that. Do you know how long it took for him to get over it—and then back on the dating wagon!" An idea popped into her head as Toushirou released his partner, but the other wrapped his arms around said captain while using his shoulder as a headrest. "Ichigo, how about you go out to dance with me? There's a party tomorrow to celebrate my birthday, so one of you have to dance with me because I said so!" She was too perky for this.

"You know my policy, Rangiku-san." Ichigo grumbled tiredly as she skipped over to grab some sake.  
The captain tried to look at him curiously. "And what type of policy would that be? If it's legal dancing?"  
"No, no, you have to agree to it taichou!" His lieutenant stated. "You've been with him for how long and—"  
"Rangiku-san," hearing the sharp tone of the tall male quieted her. "Toushirou never had to bother with it."  
To know that Rangiku knew something he did not make him jealous, but ignored it. "One dance, that's it."  
"I pick Ichigo then! He knows how I like it!" She spun around happily and offered him a drink. "Cheer up!"

"Shut up," Ichigo released his partner to take the alcohol beverage. "Just don't expect to get laid." He took a small sip to adjust the taste on his tongue. "I can't continue to tell you who I am, and who I am _not_."  
This made her flinch, and her happiness died down. "You're not going to forgive me for that, are you?"  
"No, I don't think I will. Remembering it pisses me off still." He growled in annoyance. "Damn it, I need—"  
"Cigarette?" Renji's voice called, throwing a pack in his direction. "Rukia told me you'd tell him about it."  
"So… that's why everyone's here." Ichigo smiled sadly, lightly a cigarette. "Worried about something?"

Rukia slid the door open more, smiling with her hands on her large belly. "Of course, after all, you're our favorite ex-boyfriend." She caused everyone but Ichigo to laugh lightly as she flinched at something.  
"What is it Rukia?" Once he asked this, everyone turned quietly to her. "Don't tell me that…" Yup…

Water dripped onto the floor; she was a few weeks early.

"M-My water broke? It's too early—" Rukia then hissed at a random contraction.  
"Calm down, it's safe to go through labor now." Ichigo stood up slowly.  
"W-What! You're having the baby right now! Really!" Renji became hysterical.  
Rangiku squealed with excitement, "I hope it's a little girl for me to tease!"  
"S-She can't have it in here!" Toushirou paled. "This is an office!"

Brown hues rolled at everyone going crazy.

The male carrot top turned to Toushirou, only to kiss him lightly on the forehead before saying that he needed to take Rukia to the Fourth Squad barracks to have the child in a safe environment. Renji declared that it was a good idea and that he would go find Unohana Retsu to let her know of the situation at hand while Rukia yelled at him to come back. Rangiku paused for a split second before frowning as she complained about not having to share her birthday with a baby about to be born. However, before a catfight would happen between the two females, Ichigo picked up the pregnant woman and vanished.

Then Byakuya appeared, "where is he?"  
"Ichigo? He took Rukia to deliver the baby!" Rangiku cheered.  
"I bear the message of his own sibling going through labor just as well then."  
Toushirou twitched. "What? But she said maybe sometime next week, why today?"

Poor captain; still oblivious to how things worked in a woman's body, but he wanted to keep it that way.

His lieutenant barked. "Taichou, it's not like that! You have to go show your support for Karin-chan!"  
"I have to tell Kurosaki! He needs to be there for her too!" Going without Ichigo would be hard for him.  
"My task is to relay the message to him." Byakuya stated. "I only spoke of it because you are the father."  
He looked at him, "do you enjoy the fact that my relationship isn't so steady now?" There was that look.  
"Everyone is aware of what you did, all fukutaichou made that clear. Kurosaki has demanded silence."  
"If that's true, why are you mentioning this to me suddenly?" It was a challenge, but not between captains.

It was between the men that loved Kurosaki Ichigo.

Speak of the devil, Ichigo appeared next to Byakuya, "settle down." He placed a hand on the man's back without thought. "Go see your new relative, he's really cute." Having said this, Byakuya left in silence, so he turned to Toushirou. "Did he say something he shouldn't have?" His eyes were collected but different.

"No—er…" Toushirou told himself never to lie to him again. "It was nothing I couldn't bear to hear."  
He growled in annoyance to this. "I'll talk with him later." He looked to Rangiku. "Why was he here?"  
"Your sister is having the baby!" The woman cheered excitedly. "Hurry up and go say hello to her!"

With that, a garganta appeared behind him where an arm reached out, grabbed the male carrot top, and pulled him in through the portal. Toushirou was about to jump through the portal to rescue him, but his lieutenant told him that it was too dangerous to go that way, and to have him use the Senkai Gate like he was supposed to. He nodded with confusion before using his flash steps to get out of the administrative office, and into the real world to find his boyfriend. Turned out that he was at the Kurosaki Clinic thankfully to make things easier and less suspicious, and he entered through the front door.

It only took five to ten minutes to get there, but what he saw was not a sight he wanted to see.

Ichigo was sitting against the wall on the floor, arms propped on his knees with his head dipped down with an emotionless face. It did not take a genius to know that there were some complications with the delivery, so the captain knelt down at his side. Toushirou did not know what to do in this moment when seeing his partner was in such a depression while knowing that he had to check on the baby. As much as Toushirou knew that he was supposed to be here for the baby, he could not bear seeing Ichigo so sad.

"What's wrong with… my daughter?" He did not like how it sounded.  
Taking a deep breath, Ichigo looked up at him, "everything's fine."  
"Then why do you look upset?" The captain knelt down. "What is it?"  
"Tensa Zangetsu… he wanted for the baby to be a stillborn."  
"Tensa—wait, your… bankai?" Toushirou was confused.

"Yeah," he closed his eyes, lifted his head. "My bankai… he doesn't care about what I want to protect, he only wants to protect me." His eyes slightly opened. "But to hear him say such a horrible thing, how am I supposed to go see them?" Ichigo looked to the ground again. "You should go in and see her."  
"I know that I should," Toushirou answered. Instead of listening though, he came over and wormed between the man's legs, and leaned his back against Ichigo's chest before throwing his strong arms over him. "However, I'm not going to leave you alone with these thoughts. I'll go see her when you do."  
"Ichigo…" Isshin called—slightly unhappy. "There's something that I have to talk to you about. Can you come with me for a moment to discuss it in private?" His attention almost went to Toushirou although he tried his best to avoid it. "It's about the baby, it seems that there's some complications after all…"

"I know you know who the father is, you don't have to pretend," Ichigo stated softly.

The older man nodded. "I delivered the baby myself, and Yuzu came in afterwards, asking me where it was when she was right in my arms." He swallowed. "Karin can't handle that stress, and there's no way that Urahara can create a gigai that will grow with the baby's body. She…" His eyes shut tightly. "She wants you to take her to Soul Society to be the father. Whether you both accept this… I don't know."

"After all of this preparation, she'll give her away just like that?" Toushirou did not like this.  
Ichigo sighed again. "I can't blame her, it would be hard to raise a child that can't be seen by humans."  
The small one looked over his shoulder to see the partner. "Are you going to take the baby with us?"  
"This situation is my fault," he looked up at his father. "I'll take her with us then, but she needs to have—"

"I'm working on that with Karin, she can give you up to a month's supply for now possibly. You'll have to come back to get another supply of it, or you can ask Rukia-chan to assist, even though it can be a little dangerous." His head shook unhappily. "Karin won't even look at the poor thing, you should take her and go. I have a bottle of her breast milk prepared for your trip. I know that you can take good care of her."

"I've had the practice." Ichigo smiled weakly before looking to Toushirou. "I'll need some help raising her."

Toushirou nodded softly.

_'At least she'll have two parents… even if __they're both fathers…'_ Isshin smiled. "What will you name her?"

Ichigo left to get her, ignoring the fact that his sister was out cold as most likely requested so she would not see her child. The child had snow-white hair, but he had yet to see her eyes… he wondered if they would be turquoise as well, like her father. He bundled her up to keep her warm as he left the room to approach the two males; Toushirou was a little nervous about this.

"Ichigo," said male looked to his father. "The name?"  
He smirked as he looked to the girl. "Usagi."  
"Hitsugaya Usagi? Hmm…" Isshin tried—  
"No…" Toushirou spoke aloud.

They looked at him.

"Kurosaki Usagi." They still looked at him. "Ichigo would be a better father than me in every way. I'll do whatever I can to help raise her, and she would be better off not knowing that her real father wasn't some sleazy cheater." It was better if Ichigo kept her as his own. "This isn't about my title as a taichou either."

"Toushirou, she has the same hair color as you, it's going to be obvious." Ichigo frowned at him.  
Said male looked guilty about this. "I don't want her to feel like she was a mistake though."  
"Do you really want to start her life, with a lie?" He offered the baby. "Here, hold her."  
"I-Ichigo, I can't—" Words were useless, Ichigo placed her in his arms. "E-Er…"

His partner watched as Toushirou held the tiny creature in his arms, and squatted down to be at his level. "How about we give her my name since she's a part of the Kurosaki family. But you'll still be her father." The small one nodded weakly, now mentally begging him to take the baby back before he dropped her. "Then I guess it's settled. Welcome to the world, Kurosaki Usagi-chan." He smirked. "Be nice to Seiji-chan when we get to Soul Society, okay? Wow, you both were born an hour apart." The thought of it irked him.

"If you are implying that our daughter is going to get involved with Abarai's son, think again."

Usagi began to cry, awoken by the conversation finally. "I know, I know, Daddy Shirou-chan is being mean to you… there, there." Ichigo kissed the infants head before looking at her. "Better—"  
Isshin and Toushirou looked at him worriedly, both asking in unison. "What is it?"  
"This is going to be an interesting development…" He looked at the two, and showed her face. "She has Toushirou's hair… but she has brown eyes…" It took him a moment to say it. "Like… mom's…"  
This had his father smile weakly. "Masaki would be proud of you for doing this."

"…yeah…" it took a second for him to collect himself. "Toushirou," he called. "Want to carry her to Soul Society? Or do you want to carry the things that we're taking with us?" Ichigo paused, looking towards the newborn. "Can I even bring you to the Kuchiki estate? Or would Byakuya scold me for taking you there."

Isshin scratched his cheek. "He'll let you… since you've slept with him—" He was kicked in the face.

"Well, I'm not a Shinigami yet… so Rukia wants me to help babysit, having two in one place would help out a lot." Ichigo looked towards Toushirou. "If that's okay with you, that is." He received an understanding nod. "Then I guess we better start going home. Daddies have to take a nap." The man was exhausted.

"I'll get the things." Toushirou left, knowing where the things were kept for the baby.  
Isshin looked to Ichigo, frowning. "Are you sure that you're going to be fine with this?"  
"Karin wants to abandon her, Toushirou doesn't want her, and you can't handle a baby."  
"You practiced with your sisters, and with many patients." He sighed. "Take care of yourself."

"You too," Ichigo saw Toushirou return with two large bags of things—making him chuckle. "How about one last favor and open up the Senkai Gates?" The groups of males lightly chuckled at the humor of this.

* * *

Toushirou finished his bath downstairs where his squad would bathe after a long day; separated by gender thankfully. Being dressed and a little freshened up, he returned to his barracks where he found Ichigo sprawled and passed out with Usagi bundled up next to him. He smiled at the sight—Ichigo was going to be a great father to this little precious girl that began to stir awake, making a slight fussing noise. The captain almost jumped out of his clothes as Ichigo jolted awake once the baby had just started to make the noises; as he thought, a great father. Turquoise hues watched the man take care of the baby's needs on a table that said man had made while she was sleeping on the futon.

After Ichigo placed the small one in a bundle of blankets, Toushirou came over to hug him from behind. "You're amazing," he whispered softly to him, also embracing him to feel his body. "I don't deserve you."  
"Toushirou, you've been taking care of others for a long time, it's your turn to be taken care of." With the baby back to sleep, he turned to look at him. "No one can say what they do or don't deserve, Daddy."  
He looked at the ground, "I know I don't say it much—if at all, but, you know that… I really like you, right?" His face buried into his back. "Isn't there a saying that I should place on our current setting? Something?"

"For you, it would be: You don't know what you have, until it's gone, and then it's too late."

Not liking how he said this, the captain hugged him even tighter.

There was no chance in Hell that he was going to mess up again—never in his right mind would he manage to screw up his relationship with him. A quiet knock on the door had managed to catch their attention, only to watch as it silently slid open to reveal the busty lieutenant. Toushirou was not about to let go of his boyfriend despite his fear of public affection; he was going to suck it up this time no matter what the issue might be! It only took a second to see the bundle of joy on the futon with the two men next to her, causing her to scurry over to see the baby.

"Rangiku-san," Ichigo spoke softly. "Will it be alright if you dance with Toushirou tomorrow instead?" Both the woman and boyfriend looked at him unhappily at the request. "He wouldn't know what to do if I left Usagi with him, and you said yourself that one of us had to dance with you. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Ichigo, I can't…" The reason why he could not was that he did not trust _himself_.  
He looked at him. "You don't have to worry, it's just a quick dance, and everyone would be drunk too."  
"What if _I_ get drunk?" If he got involved with someone, he would not forgive himself. "I can't go tomorrow."  
"Toushirou, I think you learned your lesson, it'll be fine." Ichigo smiled warmly. "Oh, I need to ask Rukia—"  
"I'll go," the captain did not want to be left with the baby if something went wrong. "What do you need?"  
"I need to ask her to get a check up with Unohana-san, to see if she can breastfeed Usagi."

Uncomfortable about asking this, he stood up after a weak nod, and left to go find her.

Rangiku waited until the captain's reiatsu was long gone, "you knew he would go in your place, didn't you?" There was no response to this. "I won't let anyone get close to taichou tomorrow, I promise."  
"Then why do I have a feeling that letting him go to that party of yours will lead to our demise?" He slowly lied down next to the baby. "Would you like to hold her? She was just changed, and fed awhile ago."  
"If you think something bad is going to happen, why are you insisting that he goes to the party." As careful as she possibly could, she picked up the infant. "Are you trying to test him or something?"  
The man thought about it, wondering if he was without realizing it. "I don't want him to be afraid of being near others. He has an entire squad to watch over, he _can't_ stay away just to avoid having an affair."

"Shouldn't you be talking to him about this?"

Yes, he did, but he needed to vent.

A moment of silence, and Toushirou came knocking on the door quietly before entering the room to inform Ichigo that Rukia had already done the test and was okay to help. He was thanked for his mission to help the carrot top before said carrot top yawned with exhaustion—it had been twelve hours. Come to think about it, Rangiku's party was going to be coming up on them very soon if he fell asleep right now…

"Ichigo," Rangiku called out in a whisper. "Does taichou do _that_ for you?" Toushirou thought she was talking about oral sex, but Ichigo growled before turning away on the futon. "…I guess not since he's scared of public affection." Ichigo was beginning to get protective. "But that's the one thing that you—"

"Matsumoto," Toushirou interrupted, cringing as he asked. "Can you please give me Usagi?"  
Confused—and surprised, the lieutenant gave him the baby. "…you don't even know, do you?"  
He debated on the answer, knowing that he did not know. "Ichigo will tell me when he's ready."  
_'I don't think that's possible.'_ Rangiku thought, then smiled. "Can I talk to you in private?"

It had to be important because of the façade she had on, "Ichigo, can you…?" The man sat up, took the baby, and lied back down. "Thank you," with that, he led the way outside for them to have a talk. "Well?"

"I really thought that you would be able to give him everything he wanted, but I don't think that you can." Rangiku had to be very careful when speaking. She needed to be quiet about it. "You might want to think about him more than yourself." Her captain bristled and started to speak, but she started first. "I'm not saying that you don't think about him first, but do you really _know_ his likes and dislikes? His fetishes?"

"He likes older and cuter others." That was what Ichigo told him.

"Ya know he's never going to give Ichigo what he really wants." Renji poke from above them, on the rooftop. "Ichigo's Hollow makes him sadistic, but he has a craving for public affection. Do you even know he likes risky sex where others can see? Do you even know that he can moan if you licked his ear just right? Do you even know why _he_ chose to be with someone as stupidly stubborn as _you_!" He was angry.

"Renji." Ichigo called after he slid open the door, coming out, and closing it. "Come here." The redhead hopped down, knowing that he was in trouble. "Do you want to _show_ him my cruel fetish, is that it?"

"N-No—ah!" His hair was grabbed; tightly held to pull back his head. "I-Ichi—wait—I-I'm sorry!"  
Ichigo pressed his lips against the tattooed male's ear. "Watch your mouth next time."  
"Why do you feel like he can give you what you want! Even Rangiku-san was—"  
Ichigo released his head and slapped him across the face. "Back off."  
"Renji, stop it!" Rangiku yelled at him. "You're going to get—"

"That's exactly what I want." Renji smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

**Sinful Kisses**

**Now –**

Something was different about Ichigo since last night despite how well he was hiding it from the world, but his partner sensed it—so did some others. It made Toushirou unsure if he should really leave for the party to risk himself being with someone if he managed to get drunk tonight. Even though Ichigo told him not to worry about anything and just to go to the party to have a good time with everyone, it worried him. There was an eerie feeling about agreeing to his wishes, but told himself to never disagree with him anymore.

Which was why he was here at the party in the bar with all of these drunken officers; standing in a corner in hopes of not being noticed. Luck was not going to be on his side as Rangiku called her precious captain out in the open—everyone looked and cheered. He did not want to dance, did not want to do anything with all of these people, it was a nerve-racking sensation to know that he could mess up. The lieutenant waved him over, telling him to have a drink or else she you tell Ichigo that he ruined her fun.

_'Stupid drunk woman.'_ Toushirou thought to himself; knowing that Ichigo said not to spoil the night for her.

His one drink turned into two entire bottles, and he was just as giddy as a little girl.

He was not the only to go off the deep-end as some drunken fights started on one side of the bar while the other side was having sex. Renji stumbled passed the drunken little captain, hurrying towards the exit, crashing into a man's muscular chest as to arms helped to keep him on his feet. Everyone turned to see the man who walked in—stunned to see this person out in public, but did not know why he was there. The redhead tried to grope the man, asking if they can go to the barracks for some quiet time, but he was then thrown across the room. Now everything was back to how it was as Renji's _flying_ technique caused all the ones fighting, to start beating the crap out of each other again.

"Who's dat guy?" Toushirou pointed with a bottle of sake in hand, at the man that was a foot away from him. He squinted as if blind. "Ya.. You… Yu don't… Yu not from her'." He was very heavily drunk…

The man was amused by the drunken talk, and closed the gap between himself and the little man sitting on a barstool. Toushirou looked over his shoulders to see that he was loosely pinned—if that, and looked at the man to see about six of him. Rangiku laughed aloud as she watched her captain drink the rest of the bottle, throw it at Renji's head in the distance, and wrapped his arms around the man. The captain had gone crazy as he kissed the man without restraint while his legs pulled him in closely to feel him.

"I… gotta boy… can do it…" Toushirou's face was beginning to flush.

"Can your boy service you like I can?" The man whispered into his ear, placing two fingers against the fabric that contained the small one's erection. "You turned on already, Hitsugaya-taichou? You want me?"  
"Nn—yes—no…" trying to think of having a boyfriend, he pushed the man away. "Matsu—momo… gonna go…" He fumbled off the seat. "Got get Ichi… go…" As he began to leave, he fell over but was caught.  
"Careful, I don't want you to scratch that pretty face of yours." This man helped him back to his feet, and escorted him out of the bar, but took him to the Tenth Division's administrative office. "Private enough."

Toushirou looked at the man, only to see Ichigo… was he that drunk?

Given up on logic, he began ripping his clothes away as fast as he could in order to embrace this man, roughly placing his lips against him. This man gave no objection to the aggressive attitude that he was receiving from the little one that was going out of his mind with desire. It had been months since he last slept with Ichigo, and this was going to be something that he had been waiting for, regardless of who it was going to be with. The man was nowhere near close to saving Toushirou from himself when knowing that he was with a man already as it was.

"So, you really don't know who I am, Hitsugaya-taichou?" He smirked. "Are you that drunk?"

"No… talking…" Toushirou was already naked and ready for anything. "I dun… care."  
This annoyed the man, and tossed him against the desk. "Would your _boy_ care?"  
"Ichi— Ichi hates… me." Tears began to rise. "Jus' do it… jus' hurry up!"

The man did as told by ramming deep within this drunken captain's core, causing blood at the full penetration without any preparation. His large hands came out from under the bent over captain to play with his nipples, while the other moaned loudly at the pleasure. He slid a hand down to play with the little erection, but Toushirou swatted the hand away and had removed him from his person. This angered the man to be pushed off, but was thrown against the couch for Toushirou to go on top of him instead.

"…Ichigo…" Toushirou moaned aloud as he tried to do all the work for this stranger. "…Ichi—" tears began to fall, his body collapsed against this man. "I'm so sorry Ichigo…" He began to sob. "I did it again."

The both hit their climax again and again as the man ignore the other's tears.

"I love you… Ichigo…"

* * *

"…I…chi…go…"

Turquoise hues slowly began to open with the sun beating on his face, his head throbbed and his rear ached. The draft on his body made him realize that he was definitely drunk last night, and managed to be swept away by a man. This was not going to make Ichigo happy, but he was going to tell him as soon as he got dressed, though he took his time. There was not going to be any mercy for him when he got to the barracks to tell him about everything that happened—everything that he could remember.

He came to the sight of Ichigo smoking a cigarette outside of the room; meaning that he was most likely angry that he did not come back last night. As he started to approach him, the baby was starting to create a fuss, and he watched the man flick the cigarette away before going inside. If this man already knew that he slept with another man, this was not going to be easy for him to explain himself anymore. To what reason would Ichigo have to give him another chance at being someone that Ichigo had truly deserved.

Toushirou entered the room. "I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to stay out so late." The man ignored him to feed the infant with a bottle. "I… I have to tell you something important—will you please at least look at me?"  
Doing as told, Ichigo looked up at him unhappily. "How about you go do your reports. I have to feed her."  
"If I don't tell you now, I might not have the courage to say it later!" Why was he suddenly brushing him off as if he were nothing? He had to tell him now. "I was drunk Ichigo! I had sex with someone I don't know!"

…Ichigo still ignored him.

This was not going well, this was not how he thought it would work, and so he did what he could to go over to him to look him in the eye. Someone caught his attention though, it was as if he was trying to avoid him somehow, so he waited patiently for the baby to finish up. It may have taken twenty minutes or more to have everything dealt with, the baby was fast asleep, and Ichigo walked outside quietly. It was obvious that Toushirou followed him outside, but pushed him against the wall to have all of his attention.

"Why won't you look at me?" Toushirou leaned up against him, pressing into his warmth. "I didn't mean—"

"What do you remember?"

He tried to think back, "Matsumoto had me drink… I don't remember how much, but then this man came in, and all I could think about was you. I… I tried to leave to come back to you, and the man helped me out of the bar and brought me to my office." The captain wrapped his arms around him as he began crying when knowing that this was going to be the end of their relationship. "I gave in… to a man that wasn't you… but all I could think about was you! Ichigo—Kurosaki, I'm so sorry, I have no excuses!"

"You must be exhausted. If you're not going to work, then please go to bed."

"If I did, you would still be here when I wake up?" Toushirou looked up at him in fear. "If you leave while I'm asleep, I don't know what I'll do—if you want to leave me now, then please do! I won't blame you—"

Ichigo kissed his forehead softly, "go get some sleep."

Toushirou released him to do as told, and Rangiku walked over to Ichigo with a frown.

"You're not going to tell him?" She sounded just a little hurt by this.  
Ichigo looked at her, "how would you feel if Gin had said you hated him?"  
This worried her, "but he didn't cheat on you, you don't need to scare him."  
"You better back off, woman, this doesn't concern you." He went inside.

Ichigo had walked into the barracks, only to stare at the small captain who was pressing some of his clothing against his face as he was massaging the flimsy male organ. He twitched at the sight of the naked partner who should be very thankful that a crib was built to have the little girl in the other room. As much as he had wanted to slide the door as loudly as possible, he could not wake the baby no matter what if he too was to get some rest.

"Toushirou…" he lightly gritted. "What do you think you're doing?"

The captain grumbled. "Inhaling the last bit of your scent before you abandon me."  
"You're impossible." He came over to lie down next to him. "Why are you with me?"  
"Because you're the only one I trust with everything." His face was hidden in clothes.  
Ichigo's hand came around to tease the still flimsy friend. "You piss me off so much."  
"I—I'm s—sorry—ah!" His legs were automatically spreading out. "B-But—I—really—"

"Why is it that you can only tell me that you love me when you're drunk Toushirou!" Turquoise hues widened. "Why do you think that I hate you just because we're not having sex!" The widened eyes turned to look at the one yelling. "Don't I tell you every day that I love you! Haven't I said that I want to be with you!" Ichigo's rapid hand moments had made the flimsy fiend into a hard erection that instantly released everything it had. "Just tell me whether or not you chose me just to have sex when it's convenient!"

Ichigo had finally snapped and let his anger be known.

The captain stared at him in surprise… "Last night… it _was_ you…"

"I came into that bar last night to make sure that you were having a good time and found you drunk. I thought, 'oh sure… I'll play with him here in front of everyone!' But then I knew I couldn't do that to you because you like your privacy! So I brought you to your office. Screw the fact that you assumed that I was someone else and you thought you were cheating on me. You, did _**not**_ care about it! You wanted sex!"

"I WANTED YOU!" Toushirou finally yelled back to defend himself. "ALL I SAW WAS YOUR FACE!"

"If you wanted me, you would have shoved me away at the bar after helping you up, and come home."

Ichigo was the one that had slept with Toushirou last night… not some stranger… and this trick tore Toushirou apart. After cheating on this man with his sister, he goes to a bar and ends up sleeping with someone without understanding who he was. Now he knows it was a very sober Kurosaki Ichigo who had listened intently to every word that was said—and he knew he deserved it. Ichigo removed his hand slowly to sleep with the anger boiling to its limit, just to have an idea of his partner to think of.

"I want to be with you and I'll prove it!" Toushirou got up with an annoyed carrot top watching as he slid the main door open to be out in public, naked. "I love Kurosaki Ichigo!" He yelled out as people began to turn to look at him—but he was returned into the room before any eyes were laid upon him. "Let me go!"

Ichigo had quickly brought him back into the room.

"You're very feisty." He mused.  
"Let me go! I'll announce it to Seireitei!"  
"I don't mind, but would you get dressed first?"  
Toushirou looked, and blushed. "Oh God…"

As the captain was getting dressed to complete his mission, Ichigo had to speak. "It doesn't matter if you go running around to tell others that you love me, because the only one that needs to know, is only me." He came over to wrap his arms around him. "I had no intention of scaring you last night. Rukia came to watch Usagi, so I came to the bar. You were so drunk, and it was cute. But I had to come back early."

Toushirou looked up at him, thinking carefully. "Can you make love to me, please?" He saw Ichigo look towards the other room. "I placed a barrier up so that she won't hear anything." He clung to him tightly.  
"Would making _love_ fix our problems?" The man moved away and lied down. "You're too sore for it."  
"Then…" he lied down over Ichigo, opening his clothing enough for him to kiss his chest. "Then let me please you for once." As he was about to nibble on the man's nipple softly, but was told to stop.

"Be a good boy and let me hold you so I can go to sleep."

There was a knock on the sliding door before it slid open quickly, "Ichigo, did you want—" It was Rangiku, and she caught glimpse of the Toushirou sliding off him. "S-Sorry… I-I'll just… be going now… bye—"

"Not so fast, Rangiku_-san_." Ichigo called, the other two flinched. "You've been wanting attention right?" He sat up and patted Toushirou. "Go ahead, he's apparently wanted sex… especially right now."  
"I-Ichigo!" Toushirou's face was bright red; feeling betrayed by him for telling the busty lieutenant this.  
"I wouldn't mind, but you have to go easy on me," the woman began undressing herself for her captain. "Taichou, you probably don't know, but Ichigo gets off on this kind of thing. Here let me help you with—"  
"D-Don't touch me there!" He quickly stood up, tripped over Ichigo's foot, and fell on his lap.  
Ichigo cringed at the impact, but watched with interest. "What are you so worried about? It's just sex, she's single, remember?" He earned a pleading look. "What, you want me to fuck you in front of her instead?"  
"N-No—a-ah—s-stop!" Rangiku was already removing his clothes. "I—I won't c-cheat on—"

"It's not cheating when you have permission." She licked the throbbing member. "You're bigger than I expected." Her hands began to do their work. "Ichigo wants you to have fun with me, aren't you going to listen to him?" The lieutenant saw him nod nervously. "Good, because this stuff really does turn him on."

"Says the woman who jumped on me after Ichimaru died." Ichigo sighed.

"So did the Ichigo I want," Rangiku leaned over Toushirou, kissing the man. "I want that wild side back."  
Ichigo snorted at this. "He'll never come back, get over it and show Toushirou what you're made of."  
The woman smirked at this. "Maybe he isn't, I haven't heard this side of you in a long time, Ichigo."  
"You're pushing your luck, woman." His hand placed her mouth against Toushirou's erection.

Rangiku did as instructed; knowing that the old Ichigo was starting to rise.

_'Renji will love to know this…'_

* * *

He cracked open his eyelids to see that it was dark in the room, but heard voices outside.

"Why _are_ you with Hitsugaya-taichou anyway?" Rangiku asked curiously.  
The other snorted, lighting a cigarette. "He doesn't have expectations for me."  
"Yeah, but you're not _you_ when you're with him. You're just there for him, that's all."

"You were there when I beat Aizen, you were there when Gin died… I saw that fear in your eyes." Ichigo groaned in annoyance. "When I got my powers back, I trained just as crazily as Toushirou did. But I realized that there was no need to fight anymore." He sighed heavily. "I don't want to be that person."

"You've been going back to that person though." Rangiku stated quietly. "If taichou cheats on you one more time, you won't be able to handle it anymore." She too, sighed. "You have to start venting Ichigo."

"I might kill someone if I did that." He cracked his neck. "I've been able to control myself with him…"  
"Look, I know that you know Hitsugaya-taichou better, but that side is a part of you, accept it!"  
Ichigo began laughing. "You can't be serious, you damn woman, you've abandon something too!"

Toushirou's eyes widened.

Rangiku was hesitant on answering. "I… I had to do it, if taichou had found out, I wouldn't have been able to keep my position. Soutaichou would have sentenced me to life in confinement if I had kept it! I know your better than me—you're better than all of us!" There was a moment of silence. "I can't lose taichou."

"So then, are we at an agreement, M—" There was a loud slap in the air. "You _are_ trying to rile me up."  
"I'll kill you if you ever mention that to anyone—" There was a louder slap this time, and a thud after it.  
"Who the Hell do you think you are, huh?" His voice was threatening. "Do you think I'm afraid of you."

"N-No, wait—I'm sorry—"

"Ichigo," a quiet, well-collected voice called out, it was Unohana Retsu. "You're anger is getting to you."

Toushirou was starting to become a little jealous when hearing everyone chattering towards his boyfriend, and then there was his lieutenant who was slapping him! They just had sex with the stupid woman and she had the nerve to hit the carrot top of all people—he would not stand for it! If Retsu had not been the one to arrive to the scene, Toushirou would have taken his boyfriend possessively into the room.

_'Wait, I can…'_ Toushirou made sure that he was clothed properly before poking his head out to see Retsu hugging the man. "Ichigo?" Said man looked to him. "Usagi is waking up, but I don't know what to do." He saw the look in the man's eyes; he knew that he was lying, but that was fine. "Can you please come in?"

Ichigo turned to Retsu, "thank you for the comfort." She released him and went inside. "Seems quiet." He walked passed him to go into the room. "Hmm… still asleep. Did you call me in to save Rangiku-san?"  
"I called you in to keep you to myself." His cheeks reddened. "I don't care about the others."  
He hummed lightly as the captain hugged him. "I almost forgot how jealous you could get." His hand came up and patted his head of white hair. "So how did you like your fukutaichou, huh? It was different?"  
Toushirou's nose scrunched. "I don't like her breasts touching any part of me."  
The man smiled lightly, "you were listening to us, weren't you?" A weak nod was his answer. "I became a better person with you, I don't have to be that aggressive person that everyone wants when I'm with you."

"I understand," he whispered. "If I wasn't with you, I would probably still be frantically training to protect Hinamori. But I know that my troubles are yours, and your troubles are mine." Turquoise hues looked up to the man, receiving a deep kiss in surprise. When their lips parted, he looked up at him. "I don't—"

"Though I'm upset about a few things, no one is perfect, everyone has their flaws, and we are no different, alright?" The baby began to cry, and he went to check on her. "Flaws are what led this one to be born."

"But Kurosaki, I don't know if I can man up to be the father of a child, I'm practically a child myself!"

Ichigo came out with Usagi in his arms, knowing that if they ever had to break up, she would be coming with her uncle-now-adoptive father. The problem that he had with this was that he knew Toushirou would have no objections to this when she was a reminder of how he screwed up. Toushirou was staring at the small infant now, trying to see if he could really be able to feel a bond between himself and his daughter.

_"Come say hello to me, Ichigo-kun…"_

Ichigo's eyes widened at the voice that went through his head—his gentle brown hues turned golden.

"Ichigo?" The little captain looked at him worriedly, only to be given the baby. "What are you—"  
"…I have …to go," his body was slightly shaking, his touch when passing the child was ice cold.  
"Ichi—" he was kissed on the cheek—a sheer sign that he was upset and had to fix something.  
Though the golden hues appeared, Ichigo looked as if he just died. "I'll… be back… when I can."

Toushirou watched as the now-zombie Ichigo turned to leave the barracks, and then felt his reiatsu jump half across Seireitei before stopping somewhere. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion that caused the little captain to slide the door open to look at the horrific scene in the distance. Black smoke was rising from a building… it was very close to a place where he would not like to find himself any time soon. A tattooed redhead appeared in front of him immediately with the angriest face he could ever muster now.

"What the happened, why did Ichigo snap?" Renji tried to contain his voice for Usagi's sake.  
"I-I don't know, his eyes turned gold and gave me the baby before leaving…" He frowned worriedly.  
His eyes widened when hearing this. "Shit…" The lieutenant then fled the scene to chase Ichigo.

As much as Toushirou wanted to find the carrot top, he knew that he could not leave the child alone without someone to watch her. He was starting to return to the barracks until a heavy wave of reiatsu crashed down against all of Seireitei, causing Usagi to cry. Another large explosion appeared, but before he could fully turn around to look, Renji stood there with Ichigo leaning on him for support. Toushirou had quickly moved aside for the two to come inside, but Renji threw Ichigo on the futon to straddle his pelvis.

"Don't do it Ichigo, please…" The redhead whispered. "I'm not going to lose you to him."

Ichigo did not fight him…

* * *

**IMPORTANT:** Okay, so you can't really expect me to update any time soon. I am moving in 20 days, 1300 miles (2093 kilometers) away from where I'm currently living. It'll be a while for me to get back on my game!


End file.
